


Behind the Lenses | TaeLisKook

by tiffanyflamel



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, F/M, Mentioned BLACKPINK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyflamel/pseuds/tiffanyflamel
Summary: Lisa is a writer who never wrote about romance and kissing scenes. Meanwhile, Jungkook is a singer-actor who sings about love and acts with romantic scripts and heart-fluttering meanings. And then there's Taehyung, an exquisite photographer who is always a fan of Lisa and did everything to find and meet her.What will happen if the romance in books and movie scripts turns their reality?Find out how they face it..Behind the Lenses.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 16





	1. Serial Killer

**“You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.”**

\- **G** **one With The Wind by Margaret Mitche** ll

📖

Lisa pushed the glasses on the bridge of her nose for God knows how many times that day. She is staring at the blank document on her monitor for the last 4 hours. Every time she types something, she’ll end up deleting them. She finally pushed her laptop closed and leans over it. 

A few seconds later, she heard her phone beeped. Another voicemail. That’s the 14th voicemail for the last 35 minutes. 

_“This voicemail is for Song Lily. Hi, my name is Lee Sung Kyung. From the Articuleaf Publishing Company. We are pleased to inform you that you are chosen by our company for the next release of your book Foreshadow. Please call us at 723-xxx-xxx. Have a great day.”_

Lisa groaned and took off her glasses, tossing it over her desk. “Fuck, I am not going to publish more chapters of that book! How many times do I have to tell that?!” She exclaimed and get up from her chair to reach her landline phone to turn off that annoying beep sound. 

She dragged herself to her bed and collapse there like she doesn’t even have a life in her whole being. The procrastination that she has been doing for the past week is the worst of her entire career as a writer. 

Lalisa Manoban is a writer. She is known as Lily Song ( In Hangeul: 손리리, Romanization: Son Lili). That is her pseudonym. Nobody knew who she was and how she looked like because her publicist protected her identity like how she wanted it. Anonymity is power and security. 

She is one of the country’s top crime, mystery and thriller writers. A lot of her works are even recreated as a Manwha _(webtoon)_ and some are taken for an actual drama. She was known for the unpredictable and brutal twists on her novels that mostly discusses very sensitive topics and because of that, her fan base is gradually growing. The reviews of her books on multiple websites are skyrocketing. And the way her every book has massive demands of paperback requests, the amount of money she gets in her bag is enormous too. 

Her popularity became immense when she decided to publish 10 alternative endings for her best selling book that has different rarity. When readers are discussing about how the novel ended and they figured out that there are published books that has different endings, it was a pandemonium. The readers demanded for more copies of these novels and the demand became too much that it ended up being a trend for years. 

Translations of her books became a demand too because of this genius strategy she came up with. And since then, her name was all over the place. The media, libraries even schools. She is insanely popular. 

But she was nowhere to be seen for the last 3 months. Her unfinished first romance level she is writing has not been updated for months too and people are complaining and looking for her. The readers and even the media became so desperate and they ended up leaking her address. One day she stepped out of her penthouse with a bunch of reporters waiting by her doorstep. Thank God, it was her habit to wear masks whenever she goes out. She has asthma and going out of her home with a mask is a necessity for her. That helped her maintain her anonymity and she ended up changing her place for her safety. 

Lisa flinched when she felt her phone vibrated this time. The number of her best friend Rosè’s name flashed on her screen. She sighed and pushed the answer button on her screen. 

“This person is dying in 10 seconds.” She answered and puts her on loudspeaker. 

“For the last 10 seconds of your life, would you like to taste my cake?” Rosè’s perky voice filled her room. 

Lisa cannot help not to smile. “That sounded fucking gross, candy floss.” She answered, making them both giggle. She loves calling her Candy Floss because it is an Australian term for Cotton Candy. She loves dyeing her hair with different colors. She dyed it pink this time. And every time, she looks gorgeous in them. If there is something stronger than the relationship she has ever been to, that’s going to be her fucking scalp. She never saw her dark hair since they knew years ago. She has been maintaining her blonde hair for her to continue dyeing them with the color she wanted to. She grew up in Australia and they knew each other in a café where Lisa usually go to whenever she writes. 

Rosè is a patisserie. She loves sweets and coffees. She ended up inheriting her mother’s business when she graduated. And Lisa being a writer who fucking loves coffee more than her own life, having Rosè’s free pastries and lattés are the bomb. 

“Did you create another recipe?” Lisa asked, hugging her Cookie Monster plushy over the bed. 

“Come out of your cave, writer. The weather is so fine and it’s a little windy today. Perfect time for pastries. Come on, I will wait you in my café.” She said, sounds of clattering stainless steels filled her speaker. Lisa rolled her eyes and released a loud groan. 

“I have plans, candy floss. Stop ruining my life.” She answered and rolled on her bed. 

“Plans? Do you mean ‘staring-at-your-ceiling-for-hours-while-eating-a-jar-of-ice-cream-in-your-unwashed-pajamas’ plans?” She said, making her lift her head from the bed and glared at her phone. 

“Yah! I am an INFJ! You will never understand, you fucking social butterfly!” Lisa shouted, making Rosé laugh on the other line again. 

“Alright, see you later. Love you too!” She said and finally hang up. Lisa released a heavy sigh and looked at her ceiling. She is staring at nothingness again. Shit, Rosé is right. This is her kind of ‘plans’ that she always ruins. But her new recipes are always so good and she cannot miss being the first one to taste it. And because she loves her, she cannot resist her. Rosé is a ball of fluffy candy floss that she can’t get rid of. 

She finally dragged herself to her bathroom for a warm shower. She usually tie her long brown hair in a messy bun if she’s at home. But keeps them down if she goes outside. While drying her hair, she paused when she noticed that faint scar on her forehead. This is the reason why she kept her bangs since 5th grade; to hide this scar that reminds her of why she never wrote romance novels. 

She finds them fucking cringe-y and same old clichés. 

She ignored the clips of memories running inside her head and takes her journal and pen in her bag before striding out of her apartment. Just in case she gets an idea – at least she can write them down. But the thing is—she is running out of it. She is on her ‘drought’ days and that is making her crazy. She gets a lot of phone calls, e-mails and letters for God knows how long to get an update for her unfinished novel called “Foreshadow”. 

She doesn’t know what got in her head to publish the 3 chapters of this unfinished novel she kept in her ‘Dungeon Drafts’. She was fucking drunk when she published that and the next day, her emails are blasted with a lot of interview invitations for magazines and sort of every media coverage you could think of to ask her about this first romance novel she published in her entire career. 

Her current label called Voyager is not allowing her to unpublish and cancel her “Foreshadow” book because it has gained lot of reads and apparently, it still continues to grow in views because it was something new and unusual compared to her former works. Her avid readers are dying to have more of this genre from her library. They are constantly giving the book lots of payments and great reviews to encourage her to post her next chapters. 

And that for her—is a living hell. 

Who fucking believes on romance shit these days? 

She made sure that she got her inhaler in her pocket too before finally walking out of her apartment. She rode the subway and even in that place, she can see a lot of mobile screens with her book flashed in there. Students are talking about it too, sharing what would be their predictions for her upcoming chapters. She cannot help but to silently curse underneath her mask and just plugged her earphones to listen to some music until she reaches her destination. 

When Lisa finally arrived in Rosé’s café, she greeted her with that same old gorgeous smile and pink long hair. 

“Writer!” She exclaimed and strides out of the counter to give her a hug. 

“What’s up, candy floss.” She greeted back and hugs her. 

“Come on, it’s ready!” Rosé said giddily and pulled her wrist towards the kitchen. A lot of her employees are busy for the day and they stride through the operations area to her kitchen. Lisa’s nostrils are filled with the aroma of vanilla and strawberries around. She can smell cinnamon too. She is pretty sure some raspberries are added in that gorgeous looking cake she had on her working table. 

“Wow, is this going to be on your new menu?” Lisa asked and watched Rosé grab a small saucer, knife and fork to give her a slice. 

“Yes. We will launch our winter menu by next month. And I wanted to have something new about it too. Come on, give me your verdict.” She answered and puts the sliced cake in front of her. Lisa smiled and observed it, the red color suits with the cream-colored chiffon cake and the oozing syrup from the toppings is making it looked more delicious. 

Lisa grabbed her fork to give herself a bite. She hummed and raised her eyebrows. The cake felt like melting in her mouth, the bursting of flavors in her taste buds are hard to explain. She hummed again and nodded. 

“I need you to give me something like a writer you are. Moaning only means they’re delicious. Tell me something.” Rosé said, making her giggle. 

“Because they’re delicious! For real!” Lisa said and gave herself another bite. “It’s really genius using strawberry syrup as your toppings. It doesn’t overpower the vanilla flavored chiffon you made. It’s great! A cup of Cappuccino will go well with this. A taste of something bitter will balance it.” Lisa said this time, giving her a thumbs up. 

“Are you really saying that because it’s good or you just don’t want to see me cry?” Rosé said and pouted. 

“Aww. My cry-baby-candy-floss.” Lisa said and cups her face to kiss her cheek. “It’s good! Very good! Trust me!” 

She sighed. “I hate it because a lot of people doesn’t like chiffon cakes anymore. They apparently liked rice cakes more. That shop in front of my café is ruining everything.” She said and hisses. 

“What shop?” Lisa asked as she continues eating. 

“You seriously need to go out more often, writer. That shop in front of my café opened 2 months ago. And it’s always pack with students. They usually go to mine every after classes. But they kept on going there instead.” She answered and walks to the window, peeking through the blinds to look at the opposite shop. 

“Maybe you should hire more male baristas. You know, students like handsome baristas that would make them swoon while drinking their coffees. And then they’ll get kidnapped at night. The barista will lock her up, groom her like a doll for a coffee time! And then—these students will be covered in wax to make them look flawless like mannequins. Oh, shit. I should take notes of this!” Lisa said and jolted on her seat. She rummage on her bag to get her pen and journal to start writing some bullet points in there. 

“You psychotic bitch. Did you just thought of committing murder in my coffee shop?” Rosé said and narrowed her eyes on her. 

“What? It’s hot! And then these women will be drugged too. They’ll crave for pain! The barista will feed that craving with more wax. Even on their eyeballs! What drug does it make people so high that they would end up wanting pain? I should research about this. Oh, my God! The ideas are bursting in my head!” Lisa said again and continued writing. 

“Didn’t you just received a warrant about your researches 8 months ago? The police thought you are planning an arson because of your research terms.” Rosé said and eats the cake she made. Lisa was being interrogated in the police station that night. She was so busy with writing her last book called “Blue Flame” who became a hit when it was published. The manipulation and twists of every chapter gave her another best selling book in her library. It’s her most brutal book yet and she was so proud of it. 

Lisa giggled. “Yeah, I remember that. It was hilarious. When they knew who I was, they suddenly felt embarrassed. I gave them a first edition copy of my book when it published. That’s when they understood about all these shits I have been researching.” She said and giggled again.

"Coffee shops are a place of romantic dates. Why don’t you use my café as an inspiration for “Foreshadow”? You know, the story just reached 700M reads. And it’s just for 3 chapters.” Rosé said and shrugged. 

Lisa scoffed. “Romantic dates? Not when the woman is a psychotic bitch who uses the wrist watch of her husbands as her trophy when she kills them.” She said and widened her eyes. “Holyshit, maybe I can make that a Prologue? What do you think?” She said and leans against Rosé with beaming eyes. 

“I think you lost your mind, lady. Why do you always think about killing people?” Rosé said and made a face. “Are you sure you aren’t insane yet?” 

Lisa smirked. “And don't you think you are? We are all insane. Just in different gravity, candy floss.” 

“Oh, my God. You sounded like a fucking serial killer.” Rosé said and shakes her head. 

Lisa gasped and touched her chest. “Thank you! I appreciate you telling me that.” She said and smiled sweetly. “I feel like my drought has ended today.” 

“That’s not even a compliment, writer.” Rosé said with her monotonous tone. 

“But you fueled my serial killer soul with that! I could kiss you right now! Come here!” She said and throws her arms over her shoulder while making these smooches sounds. Rosé squealed and pushes her face away from her but Lisa continues to lean over her. 

“Oh, my God! Stop!” 

They are interrupted when somebody opened the door, a tall man in his chef uniform is standing there. His eyes are widely opened as he stares at the two ladies almost kissing there. 

“Hoseok-oppa.” Rosé called and smiled. 

“The crew can hear you from here. You were only talking about killing people and ended up kissing. You girls are the weirdest combination I have ever seen.” He said and moves to get more stock of coffee granules. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Lili.” 

Lisa smiled. “I was busy killing people in my head, oppa. It was a real bad shit but so fun!” 

Hoseok shakes his head and giggle. “You’re really something else. It was nice to see you today, Lily.” He said and shifted to Rosé. “Hey, pinkie. I need your reports by the end of the day. Send it to me before I finish my inventory reports.” He said again and finally left with bags of coffee granules. 

“Did you fuck each other already?” Lisa whispered the moment he got out of the kitchen. “Hoseok-oppa is looking buffier. Is he doing that on purpose to seduce you more?” 

Rosé hit her shoulder. “He’s like a brother to me, Lalisa! What the hell are you saying?!” She exclaimed, making Lisa laugh beside her. 

“What? He’s hot. And he’s the reason why a lot of students come here often. He’s Jesus—drop dead gorgeous.” Lisa said and nudge her shoulder against hers. “He obviously likes you. Just fuck him already.” 

Rosé touched her forehead. “Can you stop talking about fucking, you—” She said, making Lisa giggle again. 

“You know, if there is something that makes me horny, it’s murder.” She said and arched her eyebrows, teasing her more. 

“Oh, my God.” Rosé said again. “Remind me why am I friends with you again?” 

“It’s because of your best-tasting cookies!” Lisa said and hugged her again, kissing her best friend’s cheek. “Can you give me more of it? A cookie monster invaded in my house and ate all of them. Now I run out of it. Can you bake for me please?” 

Rosé giggled. “Fine. With all these serial killing ideas you had on your journal, I guess I won’t be seeing you again in months.” She said, making Lisa say a soft ‘Yeay’ and hug her again. She suddenly heard her phone ringing. She took it from her bag and saw her Mom’s phone number. She immediately answered it and pressed it against her ear. 

“Hello, Mom?” 

“Water lily?” She heard her voice. It sounded hoarse and it looked like she just woke up. 

“Mom, please. Don’t tell me you had another one-night stand and I have to pick you up again?” Lisa said, looking at Rosé who just smiled and shakes her head. 

“Please? I don’t have my car with me. I left it in the hospital. Come on, my water lily. Come pick Mommy up.” She said, a man’s voice suddenly blasted in my speakers. And then some whispers and kissing sounds. 

“Ew, ew, ew. Send me the address.” Lisa said and hang up. She made a gagging sound and tossed her phone over the table. “I need your car.” 

“Sure. Your Mom is really—wild.” Rosé said and giggled, walking to her bag to get her car key. “She loved romance so much as you hated it.” 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “I am all for fucking but romance?” She made another gagging sound. “I’m going to puke my intestines out.” 

Rosé laughed. “Just go and pick up your Mom. Or you’ll end up drinking with her again if she broke her heart for the nth time. Call me when you get her home.” She answered and let Lisa leave with her scribbled journals and serial killer mind.

📖

  
“Mom, button up your shirt, I can literally see you boobs in here.” Lisa said while driving. 

Her mom giggled. “Aren’t they looking gorgeous, water lily?” She answered and winked at her. “Oh, Juwon looked so mesmerized by it last night.” 

“Mom, I don’t want the details.” Lisa said and glared at her. “Aren’t you dating Dr. Connor? You slept with him last week.” 

“Oh, Dr. Connor?” She mumbled and sighed. “I didn’t know he was married.” 

“What? That scumbag!” 

And then her Mom suddenly started sniffing on the passenger’s seat. Lisa made a face and rolled her eyes while driving. 

_Ah shit. Here we go again._

“I love him, lily. I really do.” She said and started hiccupping, her mascara is smudging around her eyes looking like a fucking raccoon. She opened the compartment in front of her to get the box of tissues that Rosé usually keeps there. She took a couple of sheets and continued crying. 

“You said that 4 months ago. When you were dating that Homeroom Teacher who had an erectile dysfunction. Didn’t you say the sex is horrible that’s why you broke it off?” Lisa said and glanced at her mother crying in mess. 

“He broke up with me! He said I deserve better. But this is not about him! This is about Dr. Connor!” She said and cried again. “He didn’t tell me he was married! He doesn’t even have a wedding ring!” 

“He obviously just want to sleep with you.” Lisa said, making her cry harder. 

“I just want to be loved!” She said again and blows her nose against the tissue, making Lisa gag again. She rolled her eyes and just kicked her accelerator to get her home as soon as possible. 

When they reached her apartment, Lisa carried her Mom on her back. She was reeking in beer and has a terrible headache. She fell asleep after crying the entire ride. She heard her dog barking and wagging his tail as they get in. She walked her to directly in her room and carefully puts her on bed. She is still sleeping and Lisa took the wet wipes from her vanity cabinet to wipe her dried lipstick and smudged make up. 

She noticed that picture frame on her bedside table and it’s the picture of her Mom and – Dad. They never knew that they were the second family and he cheated on his wife with her Mom. Maybe that’s why he never went home during the weekends because he is spending it with his family. Her Mom tried to hide it from her until she was in high school. But the thing about the truth is—you’ll never know when it will prevail and before you know it, it will destroy your entire being. 

One day, she saw her Dad having a lovely dinner downtown with a lovely woman and a gorgeous daughter. She never had this kind of dinner with him and he never attended any school recognition day whenever she won a prize about her great writing. She grew up watching her Mom stay late at night to wait for him to come home but ended up sleeping on their couch until the morning. 

_How fucking romantic, eh?_

Lisa finished cleaning her Mom and let her change her clothes to make her more comfortable in her sleep. 

“Lily..” She heard her called softly before closing her door. She hummed and looks at her mother with that faint smile on her lips. “Romance is a gift. You have to unwrap it.” She said, making her roll her eyes. 

“Maybe I’ll grab it and throw it against Santa Claus’ face. He can have it back. I don’t need a shit gift.” She answered and finally closed her door. She pressed her forehead against the door and heavily sigh.

_Romance—my ass._

When she reached Rosé’s café, it’s already dark. And she doesn’t feel like hanging out anymore. Socializing drains her system and she have to get her alone time to recharge herself. She loves spending her alone time and just stare at her ceiling with all these ideas lingering in her head. 

People may think she’s trapped in her apartment but they never know how far she could travel with the books she is writing. How these crazy brutal serial killings in her head makes her heart skip a beat. She loves it when she makes her readers confused and terrified at the same time when they read her books. 

So that fucking romance story they were waiting for her to continue writing? They can die waiting. 

She entered the password on her door and finally get in. She stopped when she saw a pair of high-cut boots on her entrance. She took off her cap and tossed it on the table nearby. 

“Hi there, serial killer.” She heard his familiar voice, sitting on her sofa with that jar of cookies he is munching. She hid that last jar but this monster saw it again. 

“Maybe I should plan your murder the next time you trespass my apartment again, cookie monster?” She said, glaring at him. She took off her shoes and coat and hangs it behind the door. 

Before she could even step in her living room, she felt his strong arms around her waist and pressed her against the wall. 

“Come here, I missed you. I am craving for some serial killer.” He said and cups her face to collide their lips. 

And this is the main reason why she never believed in romance stories. This is because of the man named.. 

_Jeon Jungkook._


	2. Cookie Monster

**“So it’s not gonna be easy. It’s gonna be really hard. We’re gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day.”**

**\- From the movie 'The Notebook' directed by Nick Cassavetes**

🎬

“Cut!” 

The director finally shouted after that long shoot for a kissing scene. They had to shoot it for hours to get the right angle and to make sure it would look visually appealing on screen. 

“That was good. You aren’t shaking this time.” Jieun said, making Jungkook giggle after their shoot. “Oh, sorry. Let me get rid of that.” She said and reached for his lips to remove her lip gloss. “You’re doing really great.” 

Jungkook smiled and nodded. “Thank you so much, Jieun-sunbaenim. I hope I didn’t give everyone an inconvenience. That was like 24 takes.” He said and scratched his nape. 

“It’s fine. Kissing scenes are the hardest to shoot.” She said as they walk out of the set to get in their seats. They are given a 15-minute break before their next shoot. It will be very intimate since in the story, their characters are already together. Jungkook cannot help but to feel nervous again. 

Lee Jieun is one of the first idols that he looked up to in the music industry. That is why he auditioned in her label too and was chosen to be a singer for the first 3 years of his career. Because of his great looks and exquisite talent in singing and dancing, he became one of the most successful soloist in the industry. She was his inspiration and when a director saw his great potential on the movie screen because of his great acting in his music videos, he was scouted to be in a drama. He even took trainings and acting lessons to be a second lead in a drama. 

“Here.” Jungkook said and handed her the blanket to cover her legs as she sits on her chair. 

“Thank you.” She said and smiled. “Would you like to run some scripts with me for our next scene?” 

“Oh, uhm—no, I wouldn’t want to take your time to rest. Even if just for 15 minutes. Thank you for looking out for me. I promise to do better.” He said and bowed before her. 

“Jungkook-ssi, stop being too formal. You’re making me uncomfortable.” She said and giggled. 

He giggled too and scratched his nape. “I’m sorry. I am still learning.” He said, making her sweetly smile again. 

“You are doing great, trust me.” She said and suddenly looked on his hair. “Oh, come here. You got something on your hair.” She said, making him raise his eyebrows and touch his hair. “No, you missed it. Come closer.” She said, making him blink his eyes several times and bend his back to move closer to her. She smiled and took a tiny confetti on his hair from those fake snow falling on the set. “There.” She said and smiled at him. 

“Uhm, thank you Jieun-sunbaenim.” He said bowed again. 

“Should we drop the formalities? You can call me Noona. It’s okay.” She said, making him smile wider. “We are almost done for this drama, but you’re still so formal to me.” 

He just giggled. “I mean—I am just—” 

“Can I call you Jungkookie?” She said and smiled. 

“Of course! Uhm—Jieun-noona.” He finally said, making her smile. 

“There you go.” She said and giggled. Jungkook giggled too and looks down his shoes but when he looks at her again, they suddenly giggled again. “Oh, God. You’re so awkward. Very different from your character there. You’re really doing a great job, Jungkookie. I am proud to see your improvements in time.” 

He bowed again. “Thank you so much for your kind words, Jieun-sunbaenim.” She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. “I mean, Jieun-noona.” He said again and smiled. 

“Jieun-ssi?” A staff suddenly called her. She stood up from the chair and smiled at him. 

“I gotta go. See you later.” She said and smiled again before walking towards the staff who called her. 

He saw his close friend Seokjin smiled at him as he enters the set. He is in his typical suit and tie that he usually wears in his scenes. He is also his sunbae in this drama they are filming. He debuted as an actor 6 years ago and he also became his inspiration to be better at his craft. 

Kim Seokjin, the leading man in this drama is an exceptional actor. He is one of the industry’s best actors who won multiple awards because of his excellent acting. Aside from that, he has a great personality in the set that removes these barriers between a hoobae and a sunbae in the industry. He even became his mentor. He was the kindest person he has ever across to in this job. This is the 2nd drama they worked together and since the first time, he became his close friend in the industry. 

“That was really good, Junggoo. You looked like you really enjoyed that.” Seokjin whispered against his ear and ruffled his hair. 

“Hyung, she’ll hear you.” Jungkook said and pulls him away from where Jieun is standing next to a staff. Her make-up artist are retouching her make up while she reviews her scripts for the next scene. The staff is also explaining some camera angles where shw will be filmed. “How was it? Do I look desperate in the kiss?” Jungkook asked, looking at the monitor of the last take that they had. 

“It’s great. You looked like you’re so used to kissing a lot.” Seokjin teased and giggled. “Is this your first kissing scene, ever?” 

“No, not really. I had one back then but it was just a short one and you can’t even call it a kiss to be honest. It was cut from the actual aired episode when I watched it.” He answered and peeks through the cameras around to look at Jieun again. 

“Hmm, it wasn’t bad. It’s great.” He said and even gave me wink. 

“Aren’t you going to have a kissing scene with Jisoo-sunbaenim too? Is that today?” Jungkook asked, making the older shrug and fix his coat. 

“Yeah, it’s today too.” He answered and took a breath freshener inside his pocket, spraying his mouth with it. “Aigoo, out of all my leading ladies, she was the only one who made me nervous like this. That woman is something else.” 

Jungkook giggled. “You’re too old in this industry to get nervous, hyung. You kissed a lot of women already.” 

“Yah!” Seokjin exclaimed and hit his chest. “Kim Jisoo is the most awarded actress in the entire industry. How can I not get nervous? Did you see how gorgeous she is upclose?” He said and suddenly, he shifted his eyes to the entrance when his leading lady Kim Jisoo get on set. She bowed to everyone and there’s no doubt that she is indeed a goddess. What a beauty. 

Jungkook turned to Seokjin and made a slurping sound. “Hyung, you’re drooling.” He said and touched his chin while giggling. Seokjin just gave him a neck slice and dragged him out of the set to get a quick snack. 

“Oh, by the way. I saw Namjoon-hyung and Jisoo-sunbaenim having dinner last week.” Jungkook said as they get a can of juice from the table of foods prepared for them. 

“What?” Seokjin mumbled and frowned his forehead. “What do you mean dinner?” 

“Yoongi-hyung is working on my album, right? While I was busy recording, Jennie-noona arrived in the studio with her. Since Namjoon-hyung is there, they ended up having dinner together. It kinda look like a double-date for me.” Jungkook answered and shrugged. 

Seokjin looked at Jisoo who is talking to Jieun this time. “No, that’s not a date.” He said and puts his hand in his pocket. “We’re going out.” 

“What?” Jungkook uttered with his widened eyes. “You and Jisoo-sunbaenim are dating?” He asked, making the older flinch and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked around and thankfully, no one heard that. He pulled him further to avoid some staff to hear their conversation. 

“It’s a secret! Our labels doesn’t know it yet.” Seokjin whispered-yelled. He turned to look at Jisoo who is standing beside Jieun and he just smiled, even giving her a bow. Jungkook did the same and bowed to her too. She reciprocated the bow and just smiled at them. 

“We’ll be resuming the shoot in 2 minutes!” One staff shouted that made the ladies nod and reviews their scripts for the last time. 

“Watch your mouth, kid. This is a top secret, okay?” Seokjin said as he gets his arm over his shoulder. A make-up artist walked towards them and they just shared a telepathy of keeping this a secret. Jungkook just giggled when he realized that Seokjin’s ears are blushing so hard that it looked so red underneath his hair. 

The shoot took them a couple of more hours and he is enjoying every bit of it. It was always his dream to be able to act and sing and to be an inspiration of others too. His father was a veteran actor too and he has been working hard to be recognized on his own. He doesn’t have a great relationship with his father because of these irrelevant comparisons on their professions. And he hated that. 

He wanted to be recognized as someone outside of his father’s accomplishments. And when people knew that his parents divorced, the attention on them became unimaginable. He hated the attention at first because he was only starting his singing career back then. He was labeled as the son of the superstar who fell in love with another woman. 

Well, they were right though. For years, the company label of his father tried to hide the truth that’s why he went on hiatus after his last drama. He flew to Japan to die down the rumor. But jokes on him, the tragedy happened in his family always reminded him why he doesn’t believe in marriage anymore. For years, he thought his parents had a perfect relationship like how movies ended and how those Epilogue chapters of romantic books say but—come on. He was an actor and he for sure knows that reality is far away from it. He learned things the hard way by seeing his mother who believed everyday that his father will come back for her. 

Which is impossible. His mother has to stop believing that the man who once broke her heart won’t break her again. He did it once, he for sure can do it again. His father fell in love with a co-star that he starred in a drama years ago. He saw it, with his own eyes. He took her out in a dinner and kissed her in that restaurant where he used to take his mother for their wedding anniversary. 

Now tell him, who fucking believes that it’s going to be a happy ending if the lead male and female of a drama get married? Everything is just too idealistic in books and movies. But the reality is so far away from it. 

Her mother spent most her time in her small potter shop. She sells great artworks of ceramic pots and vases. He visits her in Busan if he has a vacation from in between his life as an actor and a singer. It’s been a while too since he saw her. And he really miss her too. If there is someone who is the strongest in his eyes, it’s going to be her. 

“That’s a wrap, everyone! Thank you for your hard work! Call time by tomorrow is at 2 in the afternoon. Be safe and let’s call it a day!” Their head director announced as they finally end their shoot for the day. He bid a quick goodbye to his mentor slash friend Seokjin before walking to his own vehicle where his manager Sejin is waiting for him. 

He released a heavy sigh the moment he sat on his spot. He rested his head and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. 

“Are you sure you can still record for the day?” Manager Sejin asked from the seat next to him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I am about to finish the song. Yoongi-hyung is expecting me today in his studio.” He answered and fastens his seatbelt. 

“By the way, a new drama is offered to you. It’s a lead role. Lily Song’s book will be made into a drama. It’s called Blue Flames. Did you hear about her book? It was the best selling book this year.” His manager said, taking a hardbound book from his bag and handed it to him. 

“A lead role? Are you sure, hyungnim? I’m going to have my lead role? For real?” He asked with a wide smile. For 4 years in the industry as an actor, he will finally have a lead role! 

His manager gave him a smile and nodded. “Director Park Min Kyung was on the set this morning. He is impressed with your performance. And your work ethics is at its best. You deserve it, Kook.” He answered and taps his shoulder. “Better make time to read that book to learn the lead character’s preference. Lily Song is an incredible author who writes in a male point of view. I am deeply impressed.” 

Jungkook smiled and brushed the hardbound cover with Lily Song’s name printed on it. “Of course, I love her books.” He answered and remembered the first time he saw her. Her unique personality took him in a trance. She is a woman who knows what she wants and not afraid to chase it with her own hands. 

That was when his producer Min Yoongi married the owner of the Voyager Publishing Company Kim Jennie. He saw her in that wedding party alone with her nose buried in a book. He knew she was Lily Song, the author of the best selling books in Korea. Yoongi told him about her and even asked him spend time with her in the party because apparently, she is the type of person who would spend her time on the corner while the others enjoy the party. 

She is friends with Jennie too for she is the company’s best selling author for years. They develop their friendship along with the years of her success as a writer in her publishing company. And she caught his attention. Her snapping personality and very creative mind made him more interested of her. She never failed to impress him how passionate she is with the books she is writing. It gives him joy watching her come up with crazy—sometimes disturbing ideas for her book. 

And besides, she’s pretty. _Very_ pretty. He sometimes think she’s too pretty to be just a writer. If she heard him say that, he for sure will receive her snapping remarks about these double standards in the industry where he is currently working. If he loves staying in front of the camera, she loves staying behind it with her serial killer ideas. 

When he finally arrived the building of his agency, he made his way to 'The Genius Lab' of his music producer Yoongi who is really busy with the mixes he has been working on for his next album. Namjoon helps him a lot with the lyrics of his songs and he loves how smart he is that he’ll come up with something metaphorical about how he would like his songs to come out. 

He was about to knock on Yoongi’s door when it suddenly opened and he is welcomed by Jennie’s gorgeous face. 

“Noona.” Jungkook smiled and waved his hand to her. 

“I hate your friend.” She said and stride out of his studio with her heavy footsteps. Jungkook watched her walk away and blinked his eyes several times before coming inside. “Wait.” He paused and looked at her who stopped from leaving. “Did you already called Lily?” She asked, making him shake his head for a no. 

“I—I uh, haven’t talked to her in a while. She doesn’t answer phone calls anyway.” He answered and shrugged. Lily hates phone calls. She hates spending her time speaking to someone on the phone unless it’s her best friend and Mom. So, he never called her. He just shows up in her apartment unannounced to steal her cookies. 

Jennie released a heavy sigh. “Tell me if you have the chance to talk to her. She is also a pain the ass, that freaking serial killer.” She said and he just nodded as she turns to finally leave. 

“Knock, knock?” He said and saw Yoongi pressing his temple on his desk. “Sorry, is it a good time?” 

Yoongi sighed and just nodded. “Come in.” He answered and turned to the monitor in front of him. “Lock the door.” 

“I will.” Jungkook answered and walks inside. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked and sits on the couch by the corner. “I have time? Want some chicken and beer?” 

Yoongi released a heavy sigh. “You know I am so bad at remembering dates.” He said, making Jungkook shrug and extended his arm against the couch. Oh, this is why he hates being in a relationship too. He hates remembering dates of whatever it is that’s supposed to remember. You have calendars in your phones, why not use it? 

“Birthday?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Worse. I forgot our wedding anniversary.” He answered and brushed his hair with his hand. 

“Oooh. Very bad, so bad, Yoongi-hyung.” He said and shakes his head. That’s when he remember, it’s been 4 years since he first saw Lily in her white dress on their wedding day. Man, it’s been a while, he thought. 

“I need to be here until 9 tonight. We need to finish your song today.” Yoongi said and turns in front of his computer and keyboard. 

“Hyung, it’s okay. I can come back tomorrow. I will only have a few scenes to shoot tomorrow and then I’ll be free by 6pm.” Jungkook said and shrugged again. 

“You sure?” 

“Oh, marriage. Pretty complicated, huh?” He teased, making the older sigh but eventually giggled. “Oh, this is why I hate having girlfriends.” 

“Aren’t you and Lily a thing?” Yoongi asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, we’re a thing. Just a fling.” He answered and shrugged. “No fuss, no probs.” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Oh, kids.” He said and just looked on the monitor, opening his folder. “Let’s wrap up the last part. And then I’ll go home.” He said, making Jungkook nod and just walk inside the recording room. He wore the headset and looked at the lyrics that he and Namjoon wrote in there. He is humming along with the melody and then finally sang. He even closed his eyes to reach the high notes that he wanted to add in the song. 

“Okay, on the 8th bar, you can sing your adlibs. Ready?” Yoongi said through his speaker and Jungkook just nodded, even gave him a thumbs up. It was just a quick recording for his hyung looks really worried about his wife storming out of his studio. He cannot stop teasing him until they left the building. 

He asked Manager Sejin to drive him to somewhere he can crash. It’s too early for him to go home anyway. His manager reminded him to keep his lines open. He will pick him up by tomorrow at 10 from the same place. 

When he finally arrived the building, he made sure his face is entirely covered with a face mask. He also pulled his cap to cover his eyes more. He needs to be careful not being recognized because Lily is very particular about her privacy. When he arrived in front of her door, he entered the password that he could remember and it worked. She has been telling him that she’ll change the password of her door but she never did. 

She wants him too. 

He doesn’t just crash her home because of the cookies that her best friend bakes for her. But because they both needed each other and nobody would understand that. They are both clear about what they want and being in a relationship is out of their damn list. 

He took off his boots and left them on the entrance. He loves to see her unfinished drafts around and those books that she indulged with every time she experiences her ‘drought’ days. And she has 3 coffee makers, that woman is so addicted to coffee. If you’re going to ask her blood type, she’ll deadass say it’s caffeine. 

He smiled when he saw that jar of cookies above her fridge. He reached for it and gave himself a bite. It’s really good. Her best friend is hell of great baker. He met her a few times, but Lily is stopping him from knowing her more. She might be thinking that he might get interested to her too. I mean, her best friend is really pretty. Every man would turn their heads twice if they saw her. 

Apparently, he is only interested to one person. 

The one who keeps herself inside her apartment for months and who hates phone calls with her mind full of brutal murders. 

He smiled when he heard the door suddenly opened. He watched her walk inside as he sits comfortably on her sofa. He watched her walk inside and paused when she noticed his shoes. She rolled her eyes, making him slightly giggle as he finish that cookie in his hand. 

“Hi there, serial killer.” He said and stands up from the couch to walk towards her. He heard her heavily sighed while she takes off her jacket to hang it on the back of the door. 

“Maybe I should plan your murder the next time you trespass in my apartment again, cookie monster?” She said that made him giggle and grab her waist to pin her against the wall. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, inhaling her sweet vanilla perfume. She smells like cinnamon too, she for sure went to her best friend’s café and had a dessert. 

“Come here.” He whispered and nuzzled his nose against her cheek this time. His hand wandered under her shirt and she released a soft hum when he kissed the skin of her neck. “I missed you. I am craving for some serial killer.” He said again and finally collided their lips. 

And this is why he never thought of getting a girlfriend. This is because of the woman named.. 

_Lalisa Manoban._


	3. Shutter

**Understand your aesthetic sense - photographing the nude to help you improve your perceptivity to understand and feel the relation between aesthetics and sensuality. Uncovering hidden facets of yourself.**

**\- Discover Your Self Through Photography by Ralph Hattersley, ISBN: 0871000997, Page:95**

📸

“Thank you so much for coming today, Kim Taehyung-ssi. I hope you are adjusting pretty nicely with the city.” Kim Jennie, who is the owner of the Voyager Publishing Company finally meet the photographer who grew up in Japan and built his name in the art of photography.

Taehyung smiled and nodded. “It’s been years since I came to Seoul. Everything look so different.” He said and looks at the huge glass window behind Jennie, the beautiful view of Seoul bursting it’s beauty before their eyes.

“When was the last time you were here, Mr. Kim?” Jennie asked, smiling at him.

“I left the country when I was 12. My father got a job in Tokyo and we settled in Japan. And since then, I stayed there. It’s been 15 years. Time flies so fast. Apparently, I am a photographer who can preserve a memory in a piece of paper.” He said, making Jennie impressed with his words.

“Now I understand why you are a fan of Lily Song.” Jennie said, pressing her back against her leather chair. “You even speak like she does in her books.”

Taehyung giggled. “Am I that obvious?” He said and looks down his hands. “Are you certain that it’s time to reveal who she is public, Ms. Kim? It doesn’t look like she agrees to this.”

Jennie smiled and looks down her desk. “Yes, I am sure. I agreed to her terms to keep her identity hidden for the first 5 years in Voyager. I know Lily since we studied in New Zealand together and I know she can be big with that kind of talent that she had. And I wasn’t wrong. She built her fame with her brilliant book in just the first 2 years in Voyager. She agreed to reveal herself after 5 years. It is stated on her contract. She cannot get away from that.” Jennie said and shrugged her shoulders. “I apologize if she didn’t attend those meetings we scheduled for you. That woman has her own way to run away from things.” She answered, making him nod.

“I’m assuming this is because of Foreshadow?” He asked, pertaining to that romance novel she published months ago. Even him, he is so interested about that book that wasn’t updated for a long time. And because her avid readers are so curious about her sudden change of genre in her writing, it continues to receive attention and money for that matter.

Jennie smiled and nodded. “I guess you are really a fan, Mr. Kim.” She said, making him smile again and nod. “I cannot let her unpublish the book. She begged me to approve it but the book is too good to let go. I thought of some terms about it and I am pretty sure she will hesitate to say no this time.” She answered and looks at the papers on the top of her desk.

“I am curious how she will continue this book though. She is too—different for a romance book.” Taehyung answered, making Jennie giggle and nod as she agrees with him.

“Yes, indeed. She gave herself something new for people to look forward to. And your job is to give her the best magazine cover for my company.” She said, pressing her back against her chair, her fingers playing with her pen.

Taehyung smiled. “Do you mind if I ask something, Ms. Kim?” He asked, making the lady raise her eyebrows.

“Go ahead.”

“Why did you pick me as her photographer? You know I am – a little different from the normal photographers. Especially in an industry cultured in this country.” He said, tilting his head as he stares at the lady. “There is a reason why I chose to pursue my career in Japan, Ms. Kim.”

Jennie smiled back. “Aren’t you starting your career internationally too, Mr. Kim? It’s time for Korea to be bold and accept that art is evolving too. A fresh face will make people curious. And with Lily Song’s anonymity, the two of you will give a new face to my company. And no, I didn’t choose you just because you’re Kim Jisoo’s step-brother. I have seen your exhibits and works too. I am certain. I need you to reveal who Lily Song is to everyone.”

Taehyung smiled and nodded. “Very well. I am convinced.” He said and finally stands up from his seat, extended his hand for a handshake. Jennie smiled and accepted his hand.

“I will call you by tomorrow morning. I am able to convince Lily Song to attend a meeting with me. I hope you’ll have a good rest tonight, Mr. Kim. Good job for the shoot today.” She said, making the photographer nod with a smile.

“I will be there.”

Kim Taehyung is a photographer who has a deep fascination with the human nature. The art of nude photography. He is exposed to different kinds of art since he was young. He studied and graduated fine arts in a famous university in Tokyo and eventually mastered photography for he found his passion being someone who is in control behind the lenses.

His father is an enthusiast and a great collector of art from different painters around the world and his collections made Taehyung very interested with the beauty of human’s outer beauty. We are not just an outer vessel, photos can reveal your soul too. And the way he captures every emotion and art behind his lenses, it’s what keeps him alive.

The way every eyes stare at him on those lenses he adjusts in his hand, it’s beyond beautiful. This world has different kinds of beauty standards and that’s what he is continuously breaking. Every imperfections and flaws in our human body is where beauty resides. His name as a photographer is gaining great popularity in Japan and a lot of agencies wanted to scout him for magazines to capture the finest models of the country.

Kim Taehyung himself is a man of beauty. His strikingly handsome physique helped him to rise from being a nobody to someone who is the art behind the lenses. He is used to attention and can handle them very perfectly but if a photoshoot starts, a master of art comes out of his body. There is something about his voice, his stares and his smiles that could make his models do what is needed to execute in front of the camera and then viola, the art is captured.

A reputation is made by his undeniable charm. It happened that most of his models get mesmerize with his aura and personality that they end up falling in love with him. But as far as his profession is concerned, he remains neutral and focused to what is needed to done in a photoshoot. It wasn’t his fault that he is a work of art who makes his own art.

His belief in photography is stronger than his belief to people. Everyone can be who they wanted to be. Apparently, people shows up who they really are when facing camera lenses. You can act and say all those scripts you memorized in your head but the lenses can capture what the soul really speaks of. And the best thing about pictures is that it never changes but the people in it do. Sometimes they do worse, they pretend and live with their own pretentions.

Taehyung arrived in his apartment where he has been staying for the past 2 weeks. He looked at the scattered photographs he left hanging on the thread in the red room he created himself. Even though the world is evolving with their unending innovations of technologies, Taehyung finds it more satisfying to develop pictures that undergoes manual processes inside a dark room.

Art isn’t instant. It requires feeling, passion and time to call something an art. And for Taehyung, Lily Song is a different kind of art.

He is fascinated how she executes her own kind of art through her writing. It is his hobby to read and her writing made him interested of who she is as a person. They say that an author leaves a trace of them in every character she creates in her books. And these brutal murders that lingered in her head made him curious how she is or who she is a person. Not someone hiding from a pseudonym. But someone as..

_Lalisa Manoban._

He is interrupted by his phone ringing from his living room and he left the darkroom with Lisa’s photo hanging on a thread.

He reached for his phone and answered it after a few more rings. “Hello?” Taehyung answered, turning to the glass window as he looks at the beautiful view of the city of Seoul.

“Yah, when are you going to tell me you’re already in Seoul?” The voice of her step sister Kim Jisoo answered. He giggled and sat on his couch as he listens to her sister’s nagging. “Why don’t you come home today? Mom is really looking forward to see you.”

“I’m sorry, I had to finish a couple of things in my apartment before I start my job.” He answered and takes his jacket, beret hat and car keys to finally leave. “Should I pick you up somewhere?”

“I just finished the last shoot of my drama today. I’ll send you the location. I’ll let Mom know we’ll be having dinner together.” She said, making Taehyung smiled and close his door to walk to the elevator.

“Alright. I’ll grab you a cup of coffee along the way.” He said as he watches the number of floors going down to his.

“Yes please. See you, Taetae.”

“Yep. Miss you, noona.” He answered and finally hang up. When the elevator opened, a lady wearing a mask is standing there. She is busy with her phone and he just quietly get inside as he stands next to her. The whole place is quiet and Taehyung can hear the loud sound of her music from her earphones. He looked at her and smiled. She noticed that he is staring at her from the mirrored door of the elevator that made her take off her right earphone.

“Did you say something?” She asked underneath her mask.

Taehyung remained staring at her. “Led Zeppelin. I love their music too.” He said, making her nod and looks forward. “Although, I am not really a fan of the band at first. But a book made me interested to them.”

“A book?” The lady uttered and looks at him again.

“Yeah. There’s this author who wrote a brutal murder of a man obsessed with their music. He wanted to be a rock star since he was young. But he ended up being bullied in school because of it. The inspector initially thought it was a murder.” Taehyung said as he puts his hand inside his pocket.

“But it was not. It was a movie. He committed suicide for a journalist to make him a movie.” She answered. He turned to look at her and he can tell she is smiling underneath her mask.

“You read it too.” Taehyung said, making her look at him too.

“It was – a decent book.” She answered and shrugged. The elevator finally opened and she walked out without even sparing him a glance. Taehyung smiled as he walks out the elevator too, watching the lady stride out of the building.

“You smell the same, vanilla-Lisa.” He said and saw her ride a taxi in front of the building. When she finally left, he walked to the parking lot to get in his car. He drove to the nearest coffee shop to buy his sister the cup of coffee that he promised her. He doesn’t drink coffee too much so he ended up buying tea for himself.

A gorgeous lady with a pink long hair greeted him as he walks inside. He smiled back and looked at the menu of different coffees that they currently offer. After ordering and receiving his credit card back from the guy behind the counter, his nostrils caught that familiar perfume he smelled in that elevator he came out of earlier. He turned his head only to see the lady he had a quick conversation about a murder book that he binged-read for months.

“Are you writing here today? Your spot is empty. Do you want me to give you some desserts?” He heard the lady with the pink hair asked her. But the writer’s attention is on him too, she parted her lips and frowned when she recognized him. Taehyung finally saw her without those hideous mask she is wearing. His eyes feasted with her beauty. Those big brown eyes looking back at him, her cheeks has these natural pink shades on them and her full lips painted with pink shiny gloss. What a beauty before him.

“Did you follow me here?” She asked, frowning.

The lady with a pink hair snapped her head to look at him too. “What? Are you stalking her? Did you know she is Lily Song?”

“Candy floss!” Lisa exclaimed, touching her forehead. She released a heavy sigh and shake her head.

“No, I am not a stalker.” Taehyung answered. “Although I already know who you are. I work in Voyager too.”

“What? Since when?” Lisa asked, frowning again. “I haven’t seen you working there.”

Taehyung smiled and looks down his shoes. “When was the last time you came in the Voyager building, Lily Song?”

Lisa blinked several times. Her friend with pink hair looked at her too. “Was it 2 months ago? Jennie-unnie even went here 3 days ago. She was looking for you.”

“That’s right.” Taehyung said and smiled at Lisa. He even bended to look at her closer, keeping his hands in his pocket. She arched her back to increase their distance but remained standing in front of him. “We will be seeing each other soon, Lily Song. A meeting is scheduled tomorrow. I hope you show up this time. You already ditched 3 meetings with me.” He said again and straightens his back before her.

Lisa clenched her jaw. “Ah, so you’re the new photographer?” She said and crossed her arms against her chest. “Look, Mr. Photographer, I am not interested showing up in public. I will keep my identity as long as I want.”

“But that’s not what the contract you signed says.” He answered, tilting his head and smiling at her. “You see, we both have a job to keep. Why don’t we do things professionally?”

Lisa didn’t answer right away.

“Don’t worry, I can make you look beautiful in pictures.” He said, smiling again.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Although, I’m pretty sure pictures won’t do any justice. You look stunning in front of me.” Taehyung said again, moving to give her a closer look. He smiled when he noticed her cheeks instantly showed shades of pink.

“Kim Taehyung-ssi. Your order is all done.” A man called him from behind the counter. He smiled at Lisa again before walking to get his paper bag with the drinks he ordered. Before he walked out of the glass door of the coffee shop, he gave her a wink and then get in his car to finally leave.

  
📸 

Taehyung waved his hand to get the attention of his gorgeous sister. It is a busy set and they all looked like they are celebrating for their last shoot for her upcoming drama. It will be aired in 2 months and his sister will be busy with the promotions of it in the upcoming weeks. He didn’t tell her that he came to Seoul 2 weeks ago for she is really busy with her shoots. He is also busy with his own job too for he just accepted a contract with Voyager.

He smiled and watched her wave back before she walked towards him. He met her halfway and welcomed her in his arms for a warm hug.

“Oh, boy. My baby Taetae looks so grown up now.” He said making him giggle.

“Noona, I am 27. I am so far away from being a baby.” He answered and showed the paper bag he have in his hand then gave her that one cup of coffee he bought of her. “Look, this baby is buying you food now.” She giggled and hit his shoulder before taking her coffee.

“The last time you went home was 5 years ago. And you only stayed for 2 days. Why can’t you stay longer in Seoul, you brat?” She said as she leans against his car.

Taehyung shrugged. “I was busy with my job in Tokyo back then, noona. But I guess this time, I will be staying much longer.” He answered and smiled at her.

“Really? Did you get a job in here?” She asked, looking at him intently.

“Kim Jennie hired me for a project based contract.” He answered, making Jisoo raised her eyebrows and frowned her forehead.

“What do you mean? You’re art is different. Why would you accept a project from a publishing company?” She asked, frowning her forehead.

“Lily Song.”

Then Jisoo’s face is washed with realization. His sister knows his deep interest about Lily Song’s books. For years, it has been his hobby to read her masterpieces and the way how those creations are even turning to a movie just proves how great she is as a writer. His sister Jisoo also starred in a drama adaptation of one of her books and even though it was just a small part of it, he feels happy for her too. She even asked for his ideas about the character she portrayed because he read the book multiple times. And his ideas helped her to do her part very well.

“So an unknown author made you come back home in Seoul. Should I be surprised, Taetae?” She said, making him giggle and just took a sip of tea.

“Noona, I missed you and Aunt-Mommy too. Don’t get it wrong.” He answered, making the older roll her eyes and just nudge her shoulder against his. He used to call her Mom ‘Aunt-Mommy’ since she wasn’t his real Mom. His mother died when he was still young and his father married Kim Jisoo’s mother. They didn’t grow up together but became very close because of Lily Song too.

“Jisoo-sunbaenim?” A man suddenly called her. He turned to look at this man who is also one her workmates for sure. He bowed to them before speaking. “We just had some change of plans. The company dinner will be tonight. I just called Jin-hyung and he is on his way.”

“Really? That’s tonight?” Jisoo asked and looks at his younger brother. “I’m sorry. Maybe tomorrow, Taetae?”

Taehyung smiled and nodded. “Sure, don’t worry. I still have a few photographs I have to work on to.” He said and smiled.

“Jisoo-ssi?” That was a voice from a different man. He is a tall good-looking man who walked towards them. He put his arm on the shoulders of the younger actor and smiled at them. “I assume you are her step-brother?”

“Oh, yes.” Taehyung answered and bowed. “My name is Kim Taehyung. It's a pleasure to know you.” He introduced himself.

“They’re my co-actors, Taetae. I already told you about Kim Seokjin, didn’t I?” His sister said and raised her eyebrows. He do remember. She has been dating him for the months now and this is the first time that he saw him in person. He smiled and nodded as they share a formal handshake. “And this young man right here got the lead role for the upcoming drama adaptation of Lily Song’s Blue Flames. We are going to celebrate that too.” Jisoo said again, making the young actor lower his gaze and smiled humbly.

Taehyung raised his eyebrows as he looks at the young actor. “I am a fan of Lily Song. Her book Blue Flames is the most successful book she made. Congratulations for having the lead part.” He said and extended his hand for a handshake. “The lead part is a complicated character. I am curious as to how you would portray it on-screen.” He said again, making him meet his eyes. “May I know your name please?”

The young actor smiled and accepted his hand. “Jeon Jungkook.” He answered. “I am grateful for the opportunity. And I am confident I can do the part like how he is portrayed in the book. I feel like she wrote it for me, even.”

Taehyung smiled. “I can’t wait to see that, Mr. Jeon.”

_Is he the Cookie Monster she mentions on her dedications?_


	4. Trapped

**“In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”**

**\- Pride And Prejudice by Jane Austen**

📖

  
🔞 **Author’s Note: This chapter contains mature contents. Please read at your own risk.**

“Oh, fuck.” 

Lisa firmly closed her eyes as she continues to feel her knees bending while this cookie monster moves against her. She felt his kisses against her shoulder and she is doing her best to keep herself steady as he pins her against her kitchen counter. 

“Blue Flames, writer.” She heard him whispered against her ear but he licked her earlobes making her release a soft moan. 

“What?” 

“I got it, baby.” He said again, gripping her hips as he makes his movements harder and faster. Lisa pressed her palms against her marble counter to rest her elbows against it. He trailed his hand to her neck, turning her face to kiss her. 

Lisa frowned and whimpered against his lips. Their heavy breaths filling her dark apartment but she parted and met his eyes. 

“Anta?” She asked, kissing him again. 

_(A/N: “Anta” is a shorter term for ‘antagonist’. In a story, the antagonist (pronounced an-TAG-oh-nist) is the opposite of the protagonist, or main character. Typically, this is a villain of some kind, but not always! It’s just the opponent of the main character, or someone who gets in their way)_

Jungkook shakes his head. “Nuh-uh. Pro.” 

_(A/N: “Pro” is a shorter term for “protagonist”. In a story, a protagonist is the main character or principal character or group of characters in a story)_

Lisa opened her eyes to look at him. She parted her lips and stared at him with that smile on his lips. He even stopped moving his hips to let her realize that he got the lead part of the book that she wrote with him being the main character in that story. Fuck her, he got the role. 

“P-protagonist?” She repeated, Jungkook nodded with that smirk he always shows her. Blue Flames is her most successful and most brutal book she had ever written. And seeing him portray that will be the death of her. And – Blue Flames is going to be the book where she had to work with a movie scriptwriter. There is no way they’ll work together for this project. 

“Fuck me.” She whispered and touched her forehead. 

Jungkook slightly giggled. “I will.” He answered and squeezed her cheeks to kiss her again, resuming the movements of his hips. She moaned louder when he moved harder, his jolting hips making her tip her toes against the floor. He pushed her down the counter, resting her elbows on it for him to get a better angle.

“I – I haven’t talked to—” Lisa said in between her breaths, keeping herself steady even though his movements are making her knees almost give up. “—Jennie-unnie yet.” 

“Yeah?” Jungkook uttered, looking down there while he continues to move. He squeezed her hips and released a soft moan. “Jesus Christ. You feel amazing down here.” He said and pulled her up to kiss her. “She was—trying to call you, writer.” He said in between his heavy breaths. He squeezed her right breast that made her moan again. 

“I—” Lisa mumbled and turned to him. “—I fucking hate phone—calls.” She answered and bites his lower lip. He hummed and kissed her again but he parted after a while. 

“Hmm, as expected.” He answered and grips on her hips again. He pulled out of her and turned her around to wrap her legs on his waist. She watched him lick his fingers before holding his length to slowly get inside her again. She throw her head back, his lips getting in contact with her neck for his torturous kisses. 

“Oh, my God. Just—just like that—” She whispered against his ear as she hold onto him. His hands on her hips are keeping her off the floor, his hips giving her those movements that makes her roll her eyes on the back of her head. Jesus Christ, this man knows how to fuck. She kept her eyes closed while she starts to feel that building pressure in her stomach and with her soft whimpers, he for sure knows she’s almost there. When she felt him kissed her, she didn’t took a second to respond to him. She gripped on his shoulder when he pinned her against the wall, the coldness of it against her skin made her gasp. 

“Fuck, writer. Relax, you’re squeezing me too much I feel like coming.” Jungkook whispered against her lips when he let her left foot reach the floor but kept her right leg on his arm. She pressed her hand on his broad chest and looked at him. His eyes are firmly closed, his lips are slightly parted and his hair covering his eyes is making him a hundred times hotter than he already he is. 

Wait—how did they even get here? 

The first time she saw him in Jennie’s wedding day, she knows he’s up to no good. She's even trying to set her up with him because according to her, she needs romance to spice up her life. Bloody hell, did you say romance? The only thing that excites her is murder. 

She is staring at him from the corner of the room behind her book and he is wearing that gorgeous smile he gives to everyone. He's just a typical celebrity who’s good looking and would just ruin her alone time in that after party. Lisa hated parties. It drains her energy so much and she would trade any party for a cup of good coffee and surround herself with great James Patterson murder books in her apartment twice. 

But Lisa enjoys drinking too, her best friend Chaeyoung who loves to explore and travel drags her to anywhere she goes. Even though it exhausted her so much, she tolerates it as long as her candy floss is happy. Every time she gets into a break up, she always drags her to go on a mountain hiking which she despises so much. After hours of life-torturing hike, they will only see the sunrise of the horizon. 

That’s it? This is why she had to get up on bed? Just to take a couple of pictures standing on a rock looking like the king of the world? 

But she loved her so she do stupid things for her. 

Going back to the man who’s currently fucking her, he offered her a drink that night and they ended up talking the entire time about the stupid capitalism in their country, the premonitions showed in the Simpsons cartoon show, alien conspiracies or even feminism. Those topics are like her comfort zones. She loves it when someone gives her healthy arguments about these things. It is her _thing_. She never knew they will end up sleeping in his hotel room and give her the most mind-blowing sex she ever had in her entirep life. 

Those lips—she knew he’s trouble but she drowned herself with it. 

She pulled his nape to kiss his slightly parted lips which he gladly responded too. She loves kissing his soft lips and how he softly release soft moans against her mouth too. How come he could move his tongue like that? 

“Fuck.” Lisa whispered and gripped on his shoulder when a rush of orgasm hit her. She pressed her head against the wall while Jungkook steadied inside her, squeezing him with her insides. 

“Oh, Lili.” He whispered against her neck and released a heavy sigh. He cupped her face and kisses her again. He’s even humming while kissing her and God forbids, he should stop doing that because it hunts her in her sleep. “God, you just—feel so amazing.” He said and lifted her up from the floor. “Let me get you on that couch, writer, hm?” Jungkook said and smiled against her lips while he kisses her. 

Lisa clings on him as he started to walk towards her couch. When she felt the soft couch against her back, Jungkook pulled a pillow to lay her head against it. She gasped when Jungkook moved his hips further, this position gives her deeper penetration and it drives her crazy. 

“Oh, my God, cookie.” She whispered and gripped on his shoulder. Her nails trailed on his back and that will surely leave him scratches all over his body. He kneeled in front of her, letting her admire his gorgeous physique. No wonder he looks damn good in those TV screens. Every time she goes to the streets of Seoul, his face are all over those billboard screens and he fucking looked good in every angle. Although if she is going to be honest, his visuals in real life doesn’t give him any justice on those movie screens. 

She bit her lower lip as he continues to move his hips against her. She gripped on the couch to keep her in place, Jungkook leading them to a rhythm that makes her moan a little louder. He reached for her sensitive spot and gently rubbed her, making her curl her toes with pleasure. He pulled her leg to cling it over his shoulder, she gasped again when he hovered over her for a deeper access. He hummed lowly as he reaches for her lips. She pressed her hand against his chest for the pressure is too much. 

“Fucking hell—Jungkook—” She whispered when he moved faster. He gripped on her leg harder while his hips continues to move. “I didn’t approve – the drama yet.” She said, making him open his eyes to look at her. 

“Approve it then.” He answered and kissed her again. She hummed against his lips and hit his shoulder for his harder movements. It felt painful but pleasurable too, she can’t even explain it. And he isn’t stopping either for he knows she loves it like that. “Come on, baby. Make me do this movie.” He said and moaned again, gripping on the sofa for more jolting movements against her. 

“Fuck, cookie. It hurts.” She whined but Jungkook only kissed her again. 

“Do you want me to stop then?” He asked, lifting her hips higher and pressing himself harder over her. She turned her cheek to the other side and moaned louder. She has to make sure to keep her breathing steady or she’ll pass out in no time. Damn, this cookie monster is indeed a monster on bed. 

“No. Keep—keep going. Or—I’ll fucking kill you.” She answered and firmly closed her eyes. Jungkook captured her lips, keeping his fast paces that makes those colliding sounds of their bodies echo in her apartment. The sofa is even creaking against her floor but they don’t really care about that. 

“The pro’s ain’t an—ea-easy character, I’m telling y-you.” Lisa managed to say in spite her hitching breaths. Jungkook smirked against her lips and gave her a peck. 

“I know, writer. Do you think—oh, _fuck_ —I can’t do it? We – we talked about him for weeks, you owe me this.” He said and released a heavy sigh. He licked his lips and looks down there. He hummed and kept his steady paces, even biting his lower lip with so much pleasure written on his face. 

“Do you—want me – t-to tell you the truth?” She asked and lifted her head to kiss him. She moaned again when he hit that spot inside her. “Just – like that. Oh, God. Right there, cookie.” She said and pressed her head harder against her pillow. Jungkook moaned too and continued reaching it that makes her twitch underneath him. 

“Tell me—” Jungkook said and touches her chin to look at him. 

Lisa smirked. “I d-doubt you could even— _fuck_!” She paused and gasped, hitting Jungkook’s shoulder with her fist again. He once again drowned her whimpers with him lips to stop her from saying her doubts about his acting. He pushed deeper and harder to shut her up and that actually worked. This cookie monster definitely knows how to fuck. What a monster in bed. 

“No, you don’t.” He answered and lightly bite her lower lip. Lisa firmly closed her eyes, she can feel her insides clenching again and his movements are leading her there – nearly there. 

“Faster—faster, cookie.” She whispered but he only stopped to tease her. She shoot her eyes open only to see his teasing smirk painted on his lips. He tilted his head and brushed his thumb on her parted lips. 

“Tell me, you’re going to approve it.” He said, making her roll her eyes but moaned when he pushed harder inside her, reaching that spot again. “Come on, writer..” He said again, leaving her countless feathery kisses on her face. “Approve it.” 

“Just – just fucking move, cookie.” She begged, gripping his arm. He shake his head and gave her those torturous movements, teasing her more. “Please..” She begged this time, breathing heavily. 

“Approve it for me then.” He said, rolling his hips that made her twitch again. That felt really good, she thought. She almost forgot he’s a great dancer too and moving his hips like that makes her squirm like an idiot. She released a soft moan, turning her cheek to the side while she feels the pressure in her stomach slowly getting there. She felt his nose against her cheek and his soft kisses.

Jungkook puts his hand on her stomach, that bulge making him smirk. “I’m all the way here. How’d you like that, baby?” He asked and jolted his hips again, reaching her soft spot. She bit her lower lip harder and frowned her forehead while he continues to tease her. “Lalisa.. what do you say, my Lisa?” He whispered against her ear. 

“I am not—your Lisa.” She answered and pulled his nape to kiss him. He lightly giggle against her lips and continued to torture her with his slow movements. “Holyshit, cookie monster. I will kill you, I swear to God.” She said again. 

“Accept it or you won’t be coming again.” He answered and pressed himself harder against her. Both of her legs are placed over his shoulders and he kept rolling his hips to continue teasing her. Lisa groaned and silently cursed. 

“Fuck, okay. Okay, I’ll—I’ll accept it!” She finally said, making him smile and kiss her again. His hips finally moved faster like the way she wanted it. Her toes twitching in the air while he leads her closer to her most-awaited release. “Yeah—yeah, just like that, cookie.” She whispered and let him kiss her again. 

“Come for me, writer.” Jungkook whispered and kissed her lips. She pressed her palm on his back when a rush of her orgasm filled her whole body. She dig her nails against his side when he kept moving to help her ride her highs. She feels like she’s going crazy. She released a louder moan when Jungkook started to move faster and harder, reaching for his own release. He pressed his face against her neck and moaned louder when he finally released in his condom, his hips shaking. 

“Oh, Lili.” He moaned and kissed her lips, his body shaking above her. She let him release his shaking breaths against her face. She loves how he looks every time he reaches his orgasm. He looks so vulnerable and hot at the same times. 

They are both breathing heavily on that sofa, Jungkook leaving her soft kisses on her collarbones and breasts. She brushed his bangs and let him give her a kiss. He felt him smiled against their kiss and let him move her hair away from her face. 

“Man, I missed you, writer. I haven’t seen you in months. The drama that I am currently working on will finish in two more weeks.” He said and kisses her again. “I just love the way you smell.” He said again, making her roll her eyes and pressed her hand against his chest. 

“But you are casted right away to lead Blue Flames? Wow, you’re in demand, cookie monster.” Lisa answered, raking her fingers against his shoulder. 

He smiled, so wide that it even made him lift his shoulders and crunch his nose. God, he’s so cute she could punch his face in no time. “Yeah! Sejin-hyung told me after my shoot today!” He answered and nudge his nose against her right breast, rubbing his face against it. “You’re going to approve this! You already said yes!” He said and pouted with those big brown eyes. 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “I should seriously stop sleeping with you. Getting me a deal to make me come is such a dick move! It’s your fault why I accidentally published Foreshadow!” 

Jungkook giggled, even closing his eyes. The sound of his giggles are just so adorable. “It’s not my fault you’re blind without your glasses.” He answered and moved his face on her collarbones to continue leaving her soft kisses. 

Lisa gasped and hit his shoulder. He did not just attack her like that. “You’re such a dick! I hate you!” Se said, making him giggle again. 

“No, you love this dick. I know you do.” He answered and sucks her neck again, leaving marks in there. Lisa cannot help to close her eyes and grip his hair on the back of his head. 

“Still, I had to think about this drama. The book is too brutal to be aired on television, cookie.” She said, making him lift his head to look at her. He pouted and kissed her chin. 

“Aren’t you going to consider revisions?” He asked, tilting his head as he stares at her. 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I had to—go on public if that’s the case.” She answered and gets her fingers on his nape, tangling his hair. 

“Really? You’re going to reveal who you are if you accept this drama adaptation?” He asked, making her nod. “Ah, maybe that’s why Jennie-noona was looking for you so bad. She was so pissed at Yoongi-hyung earlier when I arrived in his studio. And then there’s you who stresses her too.” 

Lisa sighed and pushed him to get on the couch. She stood up from there and hissed because of that slight pain on her hips. “I will still think about it. I just can't let go of my privacy. Maybe by the time you finish your drama, I’ll accept a meeting with her.” She said and walks to pick her clothes scattered on the floor. She also reached her ponytail on the table and gets her hair in a messy ponytail. “And dispose your fucking condoms, cookie. Or I’ll cut your dick off and cook it for dinner if you don’t listen.” She said and finally made her way to her bathroom. 

Jungkook giggled. “Damn, your mind is so fucking disturbing. Don’t forget you enjoyed this dick a couple of minutes ago.” She didn’t answer but raised her middle finger that made him giggle more. 

“Can we shower together?” He said and smiled at her. 

“You’re not going to fuck me in my shower again, cookie.” She said and rolled her eyes, walking inside her bathroom. 

“Not going to promise!” 

  
📖

_Two weeks later._

Lisa found herself sitting inside a conference room in the Voyager building, drumming her fingers on the table as she stares at the smiling woman in front of her. She hates writing a romance story, like fuck. All those dramas that the media is airing are nothing but a bunch of clichés. One will fall in love and then they’ll fall out of love. 

Same old shit. 

But getting a ghost writer to fill in for her? That’s just a fucking low blow. 

Her eyes shifted on the good looking man sitting in front of her too. She saw him yesterday in the elevator and in Rosé's café. Knowing that she is going to work with him too is making her more pissed than she already is. He is enjoying there watching her contemplate with this ridiculous deal Jennie is setting up for her. She is reading the contract for her acceptance of having a ghostwriter for Foreshadow. Like hell—she will never accept this. She worked so damn hard to get where she is right now. She is rejected multiple times before she had the chance to get her books published. Under her name because she worked hard to write them. 

There is no way she’ll let another’s work use her name and get it published in the public. She is trying so hard not to show how pissed she is right now but the shaking of her leg under the table is making it obvious. 

She tossed the paper on the table. “Is this for real, Jennie-unnie? You got me a ghost writer to continue my book Foreshadow? This is a complete bullshit.” She said and looks at Jennie on the other side of the table. 

“I read all of your books, Ms. Song. I have studied your techniques and the usual terms you use. I promise to work hard on this. People won't even notice.” The lady said and smiled at her. 

She raised her hand to stop her right there. Did she just insulted her about how easy it is to copy her techniques in writing? She closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh or else she’ll snap her with some sarcasm and no one wants that. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking me? You are trying to publish something under my name. My name. I still have my pride in here, Miss Chou. I don’t need a fucking ghost writer.” Lisa said and shifted her eyes to Jennie. “Yah, Jennie-unnie. Don’t you think this is too much?” 

Jennie smiled at her sweetly. “So, do it yourself then. Every single book you publish is going to be under Voyager’s jurisdiction too. You can’t just cancel it, Lily.” Jennie said and presses her back against her chair. 

Lisa clenched her jaw and scratched her forehead. She noticed the growing smile on that photographer's face while staring at her. He's fucking enjoying himself, huh?

"How about this.” Jennie said again when she didn’t answer. “I will give you more time to continue and finish Foreshadow. We will cancel considering getting you a ghost writer. If and only if you approve Blue Flames for a drama adaptation. It’s going to be the perfect time for you to finally go on public. Revisions of some parts of the book are needed for it to be suitable for national broadcasting.” 

Lisa scoffed. She cannot believe this. Jennie’s deals are the trickiest and she can’t believe she’s falling for it again. She shake her head and looks at her. “Wah, Jennie-unnie. You planned this deal very well, huh?” 

Jennie smiled sweetly again. Ah, looking like a gentle monster like she really is. “So, what do you say?” Jennie said, resting her chin on her palm as she stares at Lisa. 

Lisa shifted her eyes to the gorgeous photographer. “He’s here. You know I’ll agree with the drama adaptation in exchange of dropping a ghostwriter.” And then she jolted on her seat as she looks at her. "You already accepted the drama, didn't you?" 

“Yeah. Just need your signature for formality. I know you can't argue with my deal. You know I know you so well, Lily.” Jennie said and even winked at her. 

“I have everything planned too, Ms. Song. All you have to do is to say yes.” The photographer said and smiles at her. God, if only he’s not that good looking, she could’ve grabbed the pen on the table and stab his flirting eyeballs on her. 

Lisa bite her lower lip. 

“Fine. Let’s do the drama.” 


	5. Chessboard

**"The camera sees more than the eye, so why not make use of it?"**

**\- Edward Weston**

**📸**

Taehyung can see how interacting with people can make Lisa exhausted. Once she agreed to the plan of her revelation on public, which is 3 weeks from now-multiple schedule changes came her way. Jennie gave her the schedule of meetings with the movie screenwriters and the directors for the upcoming drama adaptation of her book Blue Flames. She apparently is now required to come to the Voyager building every day to be able to meet with her schedule. 

A lot of revisions and considerations are needed for it to be suitable for national television broadcasting since the book has a lot of disturbing and critically societal questionable contents that is why even a couple of legal and psychological advisors will also give their opinions about this project. And basing on Lisa's face, the thought of interacting to a lot of people is suddenly making her exhausted. 

Taehyung smiled when he noticed her yawned. He just finished a meeting with the stylists for the photoshoot he planned for her. But he will also need her approval about the concepts he initially created. It would be better if she chooses her own concepts for this. The thing about his photoshoots, he is very particular about what his subject are made of. Through that, he will have more chance of unleashing the result he wanted and be satisfied of it. The satisfaction should happen between the creator and the creation. 

He looked at his wrist watch and realized it's already 7 in the evening. According to some writers in the building, this is the only time she stayed in here for a long time. Good thing he grabbed a coffee from the café of that lady who has pink hair just a couple of blocks from their apartment building. He knocked on the door, making her shoot her gaze on him. He smiled and lifted the paper bag with the cup of coffees he bought. 

"Sorry, I'm late for the meeting." He said and finally walked inside. 

"No, it's fine. I kept myself occupied." She answered formally and watched him walk towards her table. He smiled when her eyes are glued on the coffee he is holding. She inhaled the aroma of the coffee in that air conditioned room and watched her smile when he put the cup of coffee in front of her. 

"There you go. A little coffee break won't hurt, ain't it? I heard you didn't really like staying in this cramped space of yours and prefer the comfort of your home." He said and sits on the chair opposite to her desk. 

She touched the warm coffee cup with her hands and moved closer to it to sniff more of the bursting aroma of the newly brewed coffee mixture he brought for her. "Is it your thing? To bribe women with a cup of coffee for a conversation?" She asked, making him giggle while taking his laptop from his messenger bag and turn it on. "This is ain't the first time you bought a coffee from my best friend's café. She's not available, stop attempting to date her." 

That made him slightly giggle. "You're intuitive, Ms. Song." He said and shifted his eyes to her from his laptop screen. "There's no wonder you created a masterpiece such as Blue Flames." 

Lisa raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Ah, so she's not you're after. Me. Men who needed women's attention will start complimenting them with the things they do. God, this is how romance usually starts. I despise poor executed clichés." She said again, rolling her eyes and pushed her laptop closed. "Which what you just did, Mr. Kim." 

Taehyung rested his elbow against the table to look at her closer. He noticed that she looked down his lips when their faces are a few feet away. She may be a very intimidating writer but she's still a woman after all. And for Taehyung, women are the best thing created in this world. 

"How can I not compliment you? There's a lot of things about you that's worth complimenting." He answered and licked his lips that made her blink several times, her cheeks instantly showed pinkish crimson colors. She moved back from him and cleared her throat. 

"I was just about to say thank you for the coffee, Mr. Kim." She said and looks at the papers in front of her. "Now stop the damn compliments." 

He can't help not to smile again. He finds it cute when he makes her blush out of nowhere. "You're welcome. Should we start then?" He asked and typed something on his laptop. 

"Sure." She answered briefly and looked at the folder on the table. "Can we make considerations on the places where you wanted to do the photoshoots? Isn't it a little too luxurious having it in a historical site?" She asked, showing him the picture of the Gongju Gongsanseong Fortress. 

"What would you like it to be? Giving you a photoshoot in a small room is underwhelming. You deserve a location, not just a set." Taehyung said, resting his elbows on the table as she scans more pages. 

"I like this." She said, showing another picture. Taehyung looked at the page she showed and it is the simplest set out of all the choices for the setting of her photoshoot. Taehyung didn't say anything at first and just looked at her. She frowned and then looked at the picture. "What? Can we not do it in this set? I like it. Rusty, raw and aesthetically appealing, in my opinion." 

"Ms. Song, a bare photoshoot set requires a bold subject." Taehyung finally answered, but she didn't look like she's even surprised with that. "And I haven't visited this place too. Yeri, one of the stylists suggested this place to me and I find it suitable for some bold concepts I have in mind." 

"Good. We can go visit the set tomorrow then." She said, looking down the folder again. She continued to scan the pages, reviewing the fashion choices of those stylists in Taehyung's team. "Where is that located by the way, sorry?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the papers on the table. 

Taehyung tilted his head and placed his palm over the paper, getting her attention. "I don't think you understand, Ms. Song." He said, moving closer to her. She didn't answer and just stared at him. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" 

She blinked her eyes several times then looked away. "I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to finally go on public, Mr. Kim." She said, touching the rim of her coffee cup. "It's more than just embracing the identity of Lily Song. We have different versions of ourselves to different people. It's impossible to have one reflection to multiple mirrors." She said, looking at him. 

He narrowed his eyes as he continues to listen to her, she now speaks exactly like the author of the books he loved to read. That author who disturbed his mind in a very poetic and creative way. 

"Readers may see me as Lily Song but there are others who will see me as Lalisa Manoban. Are you going to believe that Lalisa Manoban is nothing like Lily Song?" She asked, playing with the pen with her fingers. "Authors have reasons why they hide themselves with pseudonyms. I admit, I am not comfortable that people will see me as the brutal writer who is not afraid to commit murder in her books." 

Taehyung finally nodded. "I understand." 

"But Lily Song fucking felt disgusted with the idea of having a ghost writer for the book she accidentally published. I got rejected multiple times because of my way of writing and now that I was able to finally succeed and build a reputation with my creations, there is no way I would allow someone to write for me." She said again, resting her elbows on the table again. "Jennie-unnie knew that getting a ghostwriter is a way to snap my ego. And I didn't even need to think twice to accept her offer. I mean-the only choice I have for her deal is to say yes. She's a flawless sneaky negotiator. Like how Lily Song liked it. She became someone I used to create in my book and that's just the most effective way for me to bite the bait." 

Taehyung remained staring at her. For some reason, the glow on her face looks so much different when she speaks as a writer in front of him. The way her eyelashes bat and her lips involuntarily lift to a smirk is making him more fascinated of her. Her beauty is just something else and he loved capturing this with his camera. This is the first time he felt so euphoric of the thought of finally registering that striking beauty in his roll of films. There is no doubt that she will be his most proud creation and he cannot even wait.

"I suppose you know what kind of concepts I do with this kind of set, Ms. Song?" He asked, shifting his eyes from the papers on her desk to her face with his arched eyebrows. 

She lifted the corner of her lips for that another smirk. "Yes. I am fully aware, Mr. Kim." She answered, pulling a Japanese explicit magazine from another folder kept to the side. He looked at the magazine and then reverted his eyes to her. "I am not particularly a conservative person either. I hate spoiling my privacy but it wasn't really about that at this point. Jennie-unnie is making me do things to keep my creations. And I am doing it my own way." 

Taehyung smiled. The idea of getting a ghost writer for that Foreshadow book affected her more than he thought. She viewed it as an insult. Well, he understands that. He also hates it when he fails to see his anticipated results from behind the lenses. She is very protective about her creations like they're her precious gold stones. At least they have something in common. 

"I'm - a little egoistical about my masterpieces, Mr. Kim. I own them and so I should be the only one who writes them. Are you sure you can bring that bold subject in me?" She said, tilting her head as he looks at her. 

The room is filled with silence and they remained staring at each other. He touched his chin with his fingers, a smile formed on his lips. This lady kept on making him more interested in her than he already is. Oh, those big brown eyes. He wonders if he can make her look more intimidating while he stares at her behind his camera. 

_Is that a challenge?_

He licked his lips before speaking. "Tomorrow's a good time to visit the set, Ms. Song. Maybe I can send the needed equipment there tonight to be ready for you to inspect." He answered, pushing his laptop screen closed. This meeting is more interesting than he thought. "Besides, I am also interested about your preferences." He continued, making her arch her eyebrows and lift her lips for another smile. 

"Good. We can go after my urgent meeting with some movie directors and producers tomorrow." She answered and looks at her wrist watch. "I am looking forward for this project with you, Mr. Kim. I am expecting so much from you." 

He smiled and nodded. "I can bring out the hidden reflections of my subjects for my photoshoots. I cannot wait to meet yours." He said and smiled at her. 

_Lalisa Manoban._

It's ironic that she is hiding her real identity from a persona she built with Lily Song. Now it made him more interested to know more of her character beyond someone behind these books she outsells every single time. She is completely different from that timid girl he knew from years ago. She knows her own game and she will play it the way she wanted. Like a Queen's Gambit. That 64 squares of her own chessboard is her battleground. 

Is he going to let her say, _Checkmate!_

Lisa smiled. "I hate phone calls but I make exceptions. If you really need to know about my preferences for this project, call me." She said and looked at that piece of paper between her two fingers. She extended her arm to give it to him. He didn't leave her eyes and reached for that business card from her hand, making sure he touched her with the tip of his fingers. He noticed how her eyebrow twitch with that sudden contact. 

"It'll be my pleasure." 

The meeting adjourned with Lisa leaving him another smirk in that office. Taehyung drove back to his apartment after that meeting and found himself sitting in front of his coffee table with that chessboard he has been playing with himself for the past weeks. He likes playing it to ease his mind from a lot of things. And then he'll be in his darkroom to continue developing those photographs he personally took during his stay in Seoul. 

He exhaled the smoke of the e-cigarette in the air before turning it off. And then he decided to get himself on bed with his head filled with Lily Song's taunting eyes and gorgeous smiles. 

  
📸

"Good morning." He greeted Lisa after knocking twice on the opened door of her office. She look up to him with her glasses, pausing from typing on her laptop. She took off her glasses and stood up from there, grabbing her coat from the hanger. His eyes scanned her in this formal business attire, completely different from how she looked yesterday. And he didn't even know it's possible for her to look more beautiful but she is-right there in front of him. 

"Good morning." She greeted casually as she wears that coat. "And don't start me with some compliments this early, Mr. Kim. I know I look so formal because I just had an early meeting with the movie directors and producers for this project. God, it's so handful. I haven't even had my coffee yet." She said, grabbing her bag after closing her laptop. 

He giggled, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. "Would you like me to buy you another coffee? But I won't miss to say another compliment for you today, Ms. Song. You absolutely look stunning." He answered, making her roll her eyes and walks towards the him. 

"Oh, God. Stop. You pay for my coffee then." She said and smirked as she walks passed him. They met gazes, brushing the back of their hands as she walks away. He watched her walk before him and just smiled as he follows her out to the hallway. 

"I didn't bring my car." Lisa said, looking at him as they enter the elevator. "We can ask for the company driver to-" She was about to push the ground button but he pushed it too, giving him the chance to touch her hand again. They met gazes as the elevator door close. 

"I can drive us there." He said and watched her gulp hard, moving a step away from him. 

"Alright, sounds convenient." She answered and cleared her throat. She looked straight ahead as they wait for the elevator to reach the ground. 

"Should we buy your coffee on that coffee shop where the lady with the pink hair works?" Taehyung asked, looking at her beside him. "And don't worry, I am not interested at her just in case you wonder." 

He watched her smirk and cross her arms against her chest. "Yes, I'd love to buy my morning coffee in there." She answered and met his eyes. "Just because I know you are interested in me, I would let you do something beyond than being my photographer, Mr. Kim." 

Taehyung licked his lower lip and he caught her look down at it. That made him smile again and move closer to her. "That's sad then. I am someone very interesting beyond the lenses, Ms. Song." He answered, looking down at her lips too. She bite her lower lip and was about to say something when the elevator door opened and people from the lower floor started to pile inside. They both stepped back, letting the other employees get in. She didn't even notice that she is already squeezing him on the corner. 

She looked up to him, their faces inches away. He remained staring at her and he just nodded, letting her know it's nothing to be bothered about. A few more employees get in and the guy in front of her bumped her shoulder, making her wobble on her heels but he get his hand over her shoulder to pull her closer. 

"You can lean on me, Ms. Song." Taehyung whispered against her ear, making her part her lips when she felt his warm breath against her skin. "A few more floors." 

She just nodded and remained standing against him. He can smell her sweet vanilla perfume and he just loves the smell of it. His eyes wandered on her face and she cannot hide those burning cheeks, even her ears are turning red too. Maybe it's because it's a little hot inside the elevator but he doubt that. If he's going to be more honest, he can even feel the loud thumping of her chest. 

In a few more seconds, they finally reached the ground floor. The employees started to deploy from the elevator and they also walked out of it. He caught her touched her nape, probably calming herself from that situation they were in earlier. It even makes him smile about how she manages her reactions towards him. He can tell that she is not uncomfortable but he for sure knows he makes her nervous. 

"You can wait for me here. My car's parked right there." He said and she just nodded. He walked towards his car and finally pushed the buttons of his car key holder to unlock it. He sat by the driver seat and pushed the start button of his car. He looked at her, standing by the entrance of the building and watch her fan her face with her hands. 

She's so cute. 

He finally increased his gear and kicked his accelerator to drive. He parked in front of her and rolled down his tinted window to look at her. She didn't say anything and just pulled the car door open and settle herself on the passenger's seat. He noticed that she is a little uncomfortable with her short skirt as she sits there. He immediately took off his coat and put it over her lap to get her at ease. 

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." She said and he just nodded, making sure they are both buckled in their seatbelts before finally driving away. 

"The set is a few hours away, I haven't had my breakfast yet. Would you like us to get something to eat too?" He asked, giving her a glance. 

"Sure, I would love that. Did you notice I am a little grumpy because I haven't eaten anything yet?" She said, making him release a giggle there. "You're a little intuitive too, Mr. Kim." 

"I wouldn't want to miss to have a breakfast with a very famous author. Of course, I asked you to have breakfast with me on purpose, Ms. Song." He answered, smiling at her. 

She didn't answer but rolled her eyes on him and just looked at the window as they drive to the café they initially met. When they arrived the café, that lady with her gorgeous pink hair looked very curious about him. He even caught them staring at him while whispering to each other. Maybe Lisa is telling her that he's some kind of a fan of her brutal murder books and that explains why she doesn't want him to be interested at her. He smiled to that thought. He never had any interest to any other women since he knew Lily Song. He started to get curious about the person behind that pseudonym on that very first novel she released. 

How can he even have interest to other people when she makes him more fascinated every time they meet? 

After having a quick breakfast in the café, they finally drove to the destination of the set she chose. He is listening to her ideas about the changes on her book. He was a little disappointed because most of the brutal parts that the company wanted out of the drama adaptation could lose some crucial scenes of the whole story. Which she highly agreed too. 

"How many times did you read Blue Flames again?" She asked, looking at him. 

"Can't even count with my fingers, Ms. Song." He answered and smiled. "That book is just so good it's worth to binge-read." 

She smiled. "Wow, thank you. I am flattered." She answered as she looks straight ahead. "I haven't met another person who's really a fan of my books. I am too uncomfortable in a huge crowd so I never had any book signings before." 

"Another person?" Taehyung repeated and looks at her. 

She smiled. "Yeah. I only revealed myself to this one person who inspired me to write Blue Flames." She answered and smiled. "We often talk and debate about how the plot will take place on that book. I can't consider him as a co-writer though. He just really liked giving his unsolicited opinions at the time I am writing it. And I really liked his input so-yeah." 

_Him_. 

"Was it-Cookie Monster?" He asked, making her meet his eyes. She smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah." She said and looks at him. "You really are an avid reader, Mr. Kim. You didn't miss my dedication section in the beginning of the book." 

He smiled. "I tried not to look like a die-hard fan. But I guess I can't help it. And a signed book from Lily Song would really make me happy." 

She giggled. "I'll think about it." 

They finally reached the destination of the set and it is a huge old home in the suburbs. There are a couple of neighborhoods and Lisa looked impressed with it. They finally walked inside and Taehyung noticed a couple of the equipment that are covered by the corner of the room. Maybe these are the other props or stuff to be used for this set.

"Wow. This is-interesting." She said as they walk inside. 

"I know. The aesthetic feel of this place is something else. I am even amazed you chose this set." He said, watching her roam around. 

The place isn't tidy. And it looked like the place is made to be like this. There is something beautiful about an unruly place and it somehow reflects how humans feel about themselves. They are beautiful and magnificent in the outside but chaotic and in the brink of insanity in the inside. You wouldn't know how destroyed a person is until you became his destruction too. 

She even gasped when she looked up the chandelier by the ceiling that looked like it hasn't been cleaned for years. Even Taehyung is amazed about how this photoshoot set is created in such a devastating but aesthetic way. The wallpapers are even ripped and the sofa in the middle of the room looked like it is covered with dusts and molds. The wooden floor even creaks as they walk. The windows aren't clean too, some are even broken and Taehyung's mind is suddenly filled with ideas how he will set up the lights as he starts the photoshoot. 

Lisa suddenly coughed. 

He didn't mind at first and so he let her roam around more to check the area. He also made himself occupied with the shelves of these rustic displays by the cornet. Lisa noticed the covered equipment by the corner and he noticed her curiosity and so he let her pull off the cloth covering it. She suddenly stepped back when the dusts in the place filled the air. She coughed again and covered her nose. She started to rummage in her bag but ended up dropping it on the floor. 

"Ms. Song? Are you okay?" He asked as he gets closer. Then she pressed her chest with her hand. She started to catch her breath, those desperate breaths she is taking to herself. He looked around her scattered stuff on the floor and noticed she is trying to reach for an inhaler. 

Holy shit. She's having an asthma attack! 

He grabbed the inhaler from the floor himself and lifted her in his arms, jogging out of the dusty place. 

"Hang in there, Ms. Song. We have to leave this place." He said, letting her grip on him as she struggle getting more air in her lungs. 

He immediately opened up his car door to carefully get her on the passenger's seat. She gripped on his shirt harder, releasing those desperate gasps as she continue to struggle breathing. 

"Here you go." He whispered, putting the inhaler in her palm. He even helped her squeeze that button with the nozzle against her mouth. She inhaled deeply, firmly closing her eyes as she calms her breathing. He rubs her back as she presses the button for another spray of that albuterol from her inhaler. She dropped her head against his shoulder, trying to calm herself down. 

"How is it?" He asked, looking at her. He cupped her cheek to look at her closer but she just softly hummed, keeping her eyes closed. 

"Nap." She whispered. "Let me-let me take a nap." She said again, making him nod. 

"Alright. Take your time, Ms. Song. I'll be here when you wake up." He said and carefully let her comfortably sit there. He reached for his coat that she left there earlier and covered her with it. He noticed her sweating forehead and he took his handkerchief to wipe it. He carefully moved her bangs away, making him notice that scar underneath it. 

He paused and stared at her. 

His mind travelling to the first time he met her. 


	6. Night in Rome

**“She is a mortal danger to all men. She is beautiful without knowing it, and possesses charms that she’s not even aware of. She is like a trap set by nature - a sweet perfumed rose in whose petals Cupid lurks in ambush! Anyone who has seen her smile has known perfection. She instills grace in every common thing and divinity in every careless gesture. Venus in her shell was never so lovely, and Diana in the forest never so graceful as my Lady when she strides through Paris!”**

**\- Cyrano de Bergerac by Edmond Rostand**

📖

"Lisa?" 

Lisa frowned, moving her head from side to side. She slowly flutter her eyes open and saw her best friend looking at her. The last time she remember, she was having an attack and Taehyung get her out of the photoshoot set that they went into. 

"W-where am I?" She asked, getting up from her comfortable couch. 

"You're in my spare room in the café building. That guy-the tall good looking one? He took you here." Rosé said and took the bottle of water from the table to give it to her.

She just took the bottle of water and gave herself a sip. At least she didn’t wake up in his car or she'll be so embarrassed about what happened. She may have the idea that the set that she chose may look untidy but not that much. She thought it is still aesthetically beautiful and her asthma attack didn't change her mind to still want that concept. 

She touched her aching head and remembered how that man made her heart thump like it's coming out of her chest the first time she saw him. And if she's going to be honest, he still can until to this day. 

"It was Mr. Kim. His name is Taehyung." Lisa said and making Rose shrug and reach her ice coffee to take a sip of it. "And if you're wondering if he's single, he is. But he's not available." 

"Why wouldn’t he?" Rosé asked staring at her. 

"Do you remember when I told you about my escape in Rome?" Lisa asked, handing her the bottle of water. 

"Yeah, when you were rejected for the 7th time for your first novel Mirrored? That was like 6 years ago." Rosé confirmed and Lisa nodded. 

"He was the stranger I told you about." Lisa said, waiting for her best friend’s reaction. Rosé paused, trying to remember that story she told her after her 3-day trip in Rome. Her Mom booked her a ticket to get her out of her apartment because she has been keeping herself isolated for months and that really made her worried. She told her to go out, explore things and fill her head with new ideas for better novels. 

It took her weeks to think about that but it somehow helped her. The travel to an unknown city with a different language gave her a different kind of escape and healing from the frustrations of her failures as a writer. She even considered stopping and just get an office job to get her by. 

But then-on her last night in Rome, she saw Taehyung. An extremely good looking guy who takes pictures of the glamorous city and who happened to captured her sitting on a bench with his camera. 

"Holy shit, the first guy you slept with?!" Rosé exclaimed, covering her agape lips with her hand. "Didn’t you tell me you were a virgin at that time??" 

Lisa touched her forehead. "Candy floss, that wasn't even necessary to remember." She said and pulls the blanket to cover herself more. "But yeah, it was him. I can't believe this is how we will see each other again. I didn't even asked for his name at that time. We just like -- kinda talked the whole night with cans of beer and ended up sleeping together." 

Rosé shrugged and pressed her back against the couch. "I think it's romantic to be honest." She said and giggled. "A wild night in Rome. After he took your virginity, you left him a couple of dollars on his bed. That’s the most hilarious part to be honest." She said and laughed. Lisa glared at her and just touched her temples, remembering their conversation the whole time and how he promised to read her books when she gets to publish one. 

Turns out he really did. 

When she saw him on that quick elevator ride, she honestly didn’t recognize him. Well, she felt like she had seen him before but she ignored him like how she usually does to most people. If there is something that Lisa despises other than phone calls, that’s gotta be talking to strangers. She isn’t like her best friend Rosé who’s the life of the party and talking to strangers is as easy as breathing for her. She will always be in the corner drinking in silence while she observes everyone act stupid because of the alcohol. 

Lisa isn’t really great with talking to strangers but somehow, Taehyung’s character is too interesting that she even used him as a reference for one of her books. And that was like years ago, she never expected to see him again. Well—who the hell looks forward seeing someone you slept with and didn’t even bother knowing his name? Instead of giving him her name, she fucking gave him a couple of hundred of dollars the next day and left him on his bed naked. 

She can be an asshole sometimes. 

When she searched more about him before that meeting yesterday, she confirmed that it was really him. And he really isn’t lying when he told her he is interested to the beauty of a woman’s body. Because holy fuck, he is a professional nude photographer. These gorgeous women she saw in those magazines suddenly made her feel insecure. He did tell her that that was his first time too. That’s why that night is full of awkward caresses and uncontrolled sounds escaping their mouths. That somehow felt overwhelming for her—in a good way. 

Both of them are discovering that foreign feeling and ended up doing it multiple times in that innocent queen-sized bed. She’d be lying if she’s going to say it wasn’t good for the first time because—it was a fucking mind-blowing night. And now, he looked like a man who isn’t afraid to try and explore the things that could give him that ultimate sexual satisfaction and being a photographer who do these kinds of concepts might have given him a lot—lots of experience. 

She touched her nape and felt her burning skin. She should stop thinking about him. Gosh, that man is really giving her chills in her spine. During that meeting, she tried so hard to be professional in front of him, not to falter whenever he stares at her. Because holy fuck, his eyes can be very intimidating and seductive at the same time. Who wouldn't wet her pants just by looking at him? 

"What a love story. You should continue writing Foreshadow with that story line." Rosé said again, making her roll her eyes for that ridiculous idea. 

"I am delaying that novel. I will post a delay notice soon. I am too busy with the drama adaptation of Blue Flames. And I will be going public soon too." Lisa answered and lies her head on the couch. 

Rosé raised her eyebrow and then looked away, narrowing her eyes like she's remembering something. "Oh, wait. You mentioned he was a photographer. Is he the one going to supervise your photoshoot?" 

Lisa nodded. "How can you be so smart, candy floss? I hope you sometimes use your head to avoid getting your heart broken. You put your heart on your sleeves and I hate how men take advantage of that." She said and pulls the blanket again to make herself warmer. 

Rosé giggled but she eventually released a heavy sigh, leaning her head against her seat, looking up the beautiful architecture of the ceiling. "I'm moving on. Chanyeol isn’t worth every tear. He may be very good looking but being a douche isn’t going to make things work. I am not supposed to be an emotional punching bag of someone so broken." 

Lisa's lips turned to a fine line. She hates it when she does this. She grew up in a great family, very lovable household and all she wanted is to be loved. She dated Chanyeol, that guy who sings and plays guitar in a bar downtown for a couple of months and she was in the clouds. She saw how she was so in love with him, everything about him makes her happy but things just doesn’t last the way we wanted. Love isn’t all about rainbows and butterflies. 

Why bother having it anyway? 

Chanyeol was a broken child from a broken family but for Lisa, that wasn't an excuse. Just because you're miserable, it’s okay to be an asshole. That is never okay. Rosé deserves so much better. He ended up sleeping with several women and he always has his own ways to win her best friend every single damn time. He comes in front of her café, getting a bunch of guys from his band to play and sing for her and then—they'll end up having sex that same night. They keep on making up and breaking up and that just exhausts Lisa. 

She just hates relationships to be honest. None of it lasts. From her parents, to her best friend and she also witnessed how Jungkook's mother suffered from a severe depression because of the divorce happened in their family. That made Jungkook very sad too and she was at least with her Mom to somehow make her feel better. Besides, she finds her profession in pottery very therapeutic and his Mom cooks great food too. 

She wonders how she is these days. It’s been a while since she last visited her shop. 

"He came here to see you again, didn't he?" Lisa asked, making Rose turn her head to look at her. 

"Uhm-- yeah. But-- the guy from the café in front of my shop kinda like -- saved me from getting back together with him again." Rosé answered, making her frown her eyebrows. 

"What? I- I don’t follow." Lisa uttered, staring at her. 

Rosé sighed. "His name is Park Jimin." 

Lisa raised her eyebrows, observing her best friend. Holy shit, she knows those eyes. If she is interested to a man, they glisten like a galaxy and they fucking look like it right now. 

"Did you sleep with him?" Lisa asked, crossing her arms against her chest. 

"No!" Rosé exclaimed and shakes her head vigorously. 

"You mean, not yet?" Lisa said, narrowing her eyes this time. 

"Lisa, I don’t need sex like you do. I ain't a horny bitch." Rosé snapped, making her gasp. 

"Yah! It wasn't my fault Jungkook was a just a monster on bed and Chanyeol doesn’t even know how to foreplay!" Lisa exclaimed, making Rosé gasped too like she did. 

"You’re gross!" Rosé exclaimed, hitting her with that pillow from the couch. "It was me who hated the blowjob so we don't do foreplays!" 

Lisa smirked. "Lame. Jungkook loves how I do blowjobs." 

Rosé firmly closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lalisa, can we not talk about sex and blowjobs right now?" 

"Aw, why? I love them." 

"Lalisa-yah! We are talking about me and Chanyeolie here!" Rosé said and lifts her hands in the air. "And Park Jimin." 

"Right, now tell me about this Park Jimin. I am more interested of him than your douchebag ex-boyfriend." Lisa said and rolled her eyes and even waving her hand to let her drop the rant about her ex-man. 

"So, yeah. Chanyeol went to visit me today, it just happened that Park Jimin was in here too. I didn’t know he knows Hoseok-oppa. They apparently studied in the same Dance and Art University in high school. He came in to give us some of his rice cakes." Rose started to tell about her story. 

"Ooh! Rice cakes! Do you still have it? I want to have a taste!" Lisa said, wiggling her shoulders. 

"Lisa, focus." Rose said, making her pout instead. 

"I haven’t had a coffee since I woke up. I can’t." Lisa answered, making her best friend groan and grab her phone to text one of her crew to bring her some free coffee. 

"Wait for a couple of minutes." Rosé said and looked at her. "Anyway, when Chanyeol asked if I was free, Jimin suddenly said I am not. That's because we will have dinner. And I ended up saying yes even though we never talked about it." Rosé said again, making Lisa whistle. 

"That was smooth. I am sensing some player aura in him. Why are you always ending up meeting players anyway? Are you a magnet of some douchebags in the city? Calm your pussy down, Park Chaeyoung. Don’t sleep with him!" Lisa said and even pointed her finger on her face. 

Rosé slapped her hand and glared at her. "I am not going to sleep with anyone. I am still busy moving on from Yeolie. I have to focus on my café because I have a feeling that that Park Jimin is going to sabotage my shop. He is trying to act like he's charming and all so sweet but he'll end up getting all my customers." 

Lisa raised her eyebrows. "Oooh, a manipulative douchebag. He kinda got a character. You'll be my protagonist on this story, don't worry." She said and giggled. 

A sudden knock on the door made the two pause. The door slowly opened and Lisa saw that familiar bunny smile of the man who loves stealing her cookies. 

"Hi, I got a coffee delivery." He said and smiled, lifting the cup of coffees in his hand and a box of pastries. Lisa smelled the aroma of the newly brewed coffee from his bag and she instantly smiled as he walks inside the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked as he places the food on the wooden table in the middle of the room. 

"I called him. I can’t drive you home tonight, writer. I have to finish my winter menu list. I got a work overtime tonight. I am sensing a head-to-head competition with that Park Jimin." Rosé said and slouch on her seat. 

"Give him a head, maybe it'll change the game." Lisa teased and giggled. Rosé glared at her but she only gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jungkook just released a light giggle too as he placed the food he brought over the table. 

"How are you by the way? Rosé told me you had an attack today." Jungkook asked and sits on the spot next to her in that couch. He worked on putting the sleeves of the cup before handing the hot coffee to her. He didn’t forget to take off the cover of it for he knows she loves sniffing more of the aroma of the strong coffee she is about to drink. 

She smiled and crossed her legs over the couch as she sips on her coffee. Jungkook hissed when her hair fell from her shoulder, but he caught it before it drops on her cup of coffee. 

"Easy. Your coffee won’t go anywhere, writer." He said and even reach for her bag to get that clamp to keep her hair away from her face. 

"She acts like the Grinch who despises Christmas whenever she doesn’t drink her coffee." Rosé said, making Lisa giggle and shake her shoulders too. "Your Mom has a shift until midnight and she is in the Emergency Room, so I had to call him." 

"I don't need a baby sitter, candy floss. I can go home by myself." Lisa answered and glared at Jungkook who just rolled his eyes and sits beside her. 

"Well tell me that if you didn't forget replenishing your medicines, Miss-Strong-Independent-Woman." Jungkook said and took the box of albuterol from his jacket. "The amount left in your inhaler isn’t even enough for 1 push." He said, making her pout and just watch him open her bag and refill her inhaler for her. 

"I could wait for Mom to visit my apartment and give me my refills. I bet she will by tomorrow." Lisa said, letting Jungkook gets his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She didn't protest and pressed her back against his chest, careful not to spill her coffee. 

"Nope, she won’t make it. She texted you today, you haven’t checked it yet?" Jungkook asked, reaching for her phone in her bag. "I took the medicines from her myself. She said she's taking double shifts because of some emergency calls in the hospital. Your Mom is the Head Nurse so she can’t leave just because her daughter is being a stubborn ass." 

Lisa made a face. "Geez, you almost sounded like a boyfriend. Cut it out." Lisa said and made a face. 

"Nope, I pretty sure I sounded like a babysitter. A simple thank you would suffice, young lady." Jungkook answered, sounding like an older man to tease her more. Rosé giggled when Lisa glared at him. He giggled too, pinching her cheeks and pulling her closer to him. 

"Oh, God. I feel so single every time you come together. Why don’t you just date, anyway?" Rosé said and rolled her eyes at the two. They are too comfortable around each other and spending the last 4 years with their company made them like this. Although, for Lisa- she sometimes hate it if Jungkook is being too caring that she ends up being too dependent of him. 

Every time she finishes a chapter, she'll send it to him to make him read it first. And then he'll give his intelligent criticisms that actually helps her a lot. They argue about her books often times but she always considers his opinions and she'll admit, sometimes they make sense. 

She is that comfortable that even the raw drafts of her novels gets to be read by Jungkook beforehand. 

Lisa and Jungkook met gazes and kept their silence for a couple of seconds to understand and sink in what Rosé just told them. 

And then, they laughed. 

"Oh, my God. That was a good one, candy floss. This horny bastard doesn't even date." Lisa said, making Jungkook laugh harder. 

"Excuse you, lady. You were the one who can't get enough of me." Jungkook rebutted and nuzzled his nose against her neck, pressing her back against his comfortable broad chest. 

"Ha, now who’s the one who’s sniffing me like a cat?" Lisa said, turning her cheek to look at him behind her. 

"Well, you're my favorite kind of pussy anyway." Jungkook answered, making Rosé groaned and covered her face with her hands. 

"God, you two are so gross!" Rosé exclaimed and stands up from the couch. "Jungkook, drive safely. If you ended up having another over speeding ticket, I won’t let Lisa get in your car ever again." 

"Sure, Grandma Floss." Jungkook teased, making Lisa giggle this time. He used to call her Grandma floss whenever she orders Jungkook around about Lisa. It's just that he always end up taking care of her in the event she get attacks. For the last 4 years since she knew Jungkook and since he knew that she has asthma, he became very protective of her. She isn’t that vulnerable but he somehow make her feel she is. She hated that from the beginning but she eventually got used to him looking out for her. 

"No sex in my space. I will end you both " She said, making the two laugh as she walks towards the door. 

"Not gonna promise! This place is too clean and I love to get it stained!" Lisa shouted but before Rosé could finally leave, she raised her middle finger before closing the door. Jungkook and Lisa once again giggled on their seats. "God, she's such a Grandma." Lisa said again. 

"How are you feeling anyway? You're a little warm." Jungkook asked, touching Lisa's forehead. 

"Just tired. I haven’t slept last night because I had to do some revisions of the first part of Blue Flames." She answered, looking at her mobile screen to read Jennie's messages. She moved closer to him to feel his warmth, she is really feeling a little colder. Jungkook let her press herself closer, getting his arms around her. He pulled her to lie on the couch with him and she didn’t even protest when he nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck while she focuses on reading the unread messages from Jennie and her Mom. 

"I heard you will be staying in Voyager building more often for this project." Jungkook asked, sniffing her perfume again. 

"Yeah, the script should be ready in 2 months. We will have a lot of meetings to discuss about it." Lisa answered, scrolling on her screen to see the cancelled meetings this afternoon that are re-scheduled tomorrow. "I am so packed tomorrow." She said and groaned, locking her screen and buried her face against Jungkook's chest. 

"You're really warm, Lali." He whispered, closing his eyes as he holds her tighter. "Should we drive home to your apartment? Can I sleep over?" He asked again, his voice sounded pleading. 

Lisa looked up to him. "You are staying too frequently in my place, cookie. I don’t like it." 

He smiled and gave her a peck on her lips. "Liar. I am great with cuddles. You love them." He said and hovered his leg over her waist, caging her against his huge figure. He squeezed her so much that she even released a small squeal, making him laugh at her. 

"Beer." Lisa suddenly said, looking at him. "I need beer to better sleep tonight." 

"Hey, lady. You just had an attack this morning. You aren’t supposed to drink." Jungkook answered, making her pout. 

"You're a superstar, stop trying to sound like a doctor, genius." She said and gets up from the couch to pull him up too. "Come on, buy me a box. I might change my mind and give you a blowjob." 

Jungkook jolted from the couch and gets up, even extending his arms in the air with his usual exercise routines. "Yeah, I am really craving some _chi-maek_ (chicken and beer) tonight. Come on!" He said and tossed his coat to Lisa, covering her head with it. "Wear that, it's cold tonight. Get up now, slow poke." He said as he walks towards the door. 

Lisa rolled her eyes and just wore his huge coat to cover her small figure. Before they finally leave the café, she made sure his face is perfectly covered with that black cap on the top of his head. He also wore this hideous mask to hide his face and a huge framed spectacles. He already had a name and a reputation to keep and seeing him with a woman at this hour will surely put him in an unwanted scandal that no one would want to happen. 

It is his usual routine to make some disguises. He is even using a different car because apparently, fans knew the plate number of his own car. She also knows that he loves his job and there are times that they watch his dramas to just see how he was doing. The way he focuses on his performance makes her admire how passionate he is in his craft. Like how passionate she is too in her writing. 

Lisa released a small squeal when she felt the cold breeze of the Seoul night air. Jungkook released a soft giggle and buttoned his huge coat she is wearing to keep her warm. 

"Such a kitten." He teased making her hit his stomach with her fist. He touched her cheek and she noticed those bags under her eyes. "Writer, you should seriously get some sleep. Those bags under your eyes could make a disgusting tea." He teased, giggling again. 

"Those bags just gave you a lead part in a drama. You should thank me, dumbass." She snapped, making him laugh this time. 

"Alright, alright. Point taken." He said and bumped his shoulder against hers, making her wobble on her heels as they walk on the street side. Jungkook's laugh surrounded the area and she hit his shoulder again before walking passed him. 

When they finally arrived the convenience store, they both walked straight to the huge refrigerators and took a couple of boxes of beers. Jungkook is carrying the basket and she is roaming around the get some chips for their snacks. 

"Would you like some of these?" Lisa asked, turning to Jungkook who is busy on his phone. He looked at her and just nodded. 

"Sejin-hyung said I don’t have a schedule tomorrow. Can I stay in your place tonight?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "I promise I won’t eat all of your cookies." He said, making her throw him a glare. She can tell he is smiling so widely underneath that mask and if she could punch him on the face right now, she will. 

"Stay in your place. I will call some people to clean my apartment." Lisa answered and went back to grabbing some more of the chips displayed in front of her. 

"Aw, I can help! I can do your laundry! I am great with doing the laundry." He said and walks closer to her, nudging his head against her hair. 

"And let you steal my fabric conditioners again? Not your lucky day, cheapskate." Lisa answered and continued walking through the hallway of stacks of snacks on her both sides. Jungkook released an annoying whine while he nudges his head against Lisa's head and back, making her groan. 

"Yah, can you stop? You're so annoying." Lisa said hitting his shoulder with her fist again. 

Jungkook suddenly froze when a couple of students get in, walking towards the refrigerator. He dropped the basket on the floor and reaches Lisa. 

"Writer, cover me!" He whispered and grabbed her by the coat, burying his face against her chest. He even covered his face with the coat to make sure no one recognizes him. Lisa froze and even tipped her toes when she felt his face against her breast. The students looked at her, giving her these weird stares as they grab some milk from the fridge. 

Lisa looked at Jungkook hiding underneath the coat, his eyes peeking through but buried his face against her chest again, making her wobble on her feet. Jungkook noticed that and so he gets his arm around her waist to press her against him, making them closer than ever. 

Lisa cannot help not to feel her blushing cheeks. They are in a freaking convenience store for fuck's sake! 

"Yah! Cookie Monster! What the fuck are you doing?!" She said, glaring at him. 

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma, you should get a room. You're so shameless doing it in here." One student said as they passed through them. 

Lisa released a smug and glared at this Cookie Monster in front of her. "Let go or I'll pull your intestines out of your ass." Lisa said, making Jungkook flinch and let her go. 

He narrowed his eyes and moved away, even lifting his hands for defeat. "God, you are so brutal. You really sounded like a serial killer right there." 

Lisa rolled her eyes and fixed the coat before grabbing the basket from the floor. "Wait in the car and please don’t act suspicious. Or I'll cut your head off." She said and turned her back to finally go to the cashier to pay for the foods they got in that basket. Well, if she's going to be honest, she's just hiding her burning cheeks because of what happened there. 

"Take my card then." Jungkook said, giving her his wallet. She didn't even get the chance to say no when he stole her a kiss on her cheek. He purposely made a sound of it underneath his mask and giggled. "God, I really love making you blush. Get me a spare brush." 

"You still have yours in my place." Lisa said, looking at his wallet in her hand. 

"Oh, okay. I'll wait you in the car." He said and finally walked out of the convenience store while keeping his head low. Lisa looked at his wallet and opened it up. He saw his cards and IDs in there. She even took out one and smiled when she saw his picture. 

Why would he give her his wallet? He's being too comfortable. They aren’t supposed to be like this. They aren’t even in a fucking relationship and he's acting like a freaking boyfriend. She shakes her head and just walked to the cashier to pay for the foods in their basket. 

When she looked at the basket again, she saw some medicines in it. She once again looked at the door of the convenience store where Jungkook walked out of. This cookie monster is becoming more a pain in the ass. In a good way. 

They thankfully drove to her apartment building with no troubles at all. Jungkook is rummaging the brown bag as they enter the elevator. 

"Where's the medicines? You took it back?" He asked, still looking into the bag. 

"I don’t need medicines." Lisa answered, looking at the numbers of the elevator as it gets up in each floor. 

"Yah, you fool. You need those medicines. I am going back to the convenience store to get you one. You are having a slight fever. You really feel so warm when I held you in there." He said, looking at her. "You're not a mutant so stop being like one." 

He was about to walk out the elevator when the door opened but Lisa pulled the hoodie of his black jacket to get him inside. "I have one at home, you don’t need to buy me more. My Mom used to give me a lot of supplements and aspirins that's why I didn’t buy it." 

"Oh." Jungkook mumbled. "Okay." He said and touches her forehead again. "Drink one when we get there. Make sure to show me, you sneaky serial killer." 

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Fine." 

The elevator door suddenly opened again and Lisa widened her eyes when she saw Taehyung standing there. He walked inside, moving closer to her. 

"Ms. Song?" He called, making her pull her mask off to confirm it was her. 

"Mr. Kim." She called and moved a step back to let him stand next to her. Jungkook moved to the opposite corner and remained quiet. But she noticed him looking at him too as he touches her shoulders. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "I was about to go to your apartment to give you some tea. It'll help you sleep better." 

"Oh, my apartment? You know what floor I am in?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, I asked your friend, Rosé. The lady in the café? She gave me your apartment room number. Sorry, I should’ve called beforehand.” Taehyung answered, smiling at her. 

God, why is he so sweet? 

"She hates phone calls." Jungkook suddenly said, making Lisa and Taehyung shoot their heads to look at him. He lowered his head down to hide his face, making Taehyung confused. 

"Oh, sorry. You're with him?" Taehyung asked Lisa and looks back at her. 

"Yeah, he's my—uh, driver." Lisa answered, making Jungkook snap his head to look back at her. He widened his eyes but she just gave him a curt nod to go with it. This stupid cookie monster, if someone knew he's a celebrity, this is going to be the end of his career. 

"Oh, okay. I could've went off from work earlier to fetch you up in the café. I don’t mind driving you home. Besides, I am only 2 floor down from yours." Taehyung said and smiled. 

Jungkook suddenly faked a loud cough. "Sorry, but I value Ms. Song's safety. I can take care of it." He said, making Lisa roll her eyes with that lower voice he purposely faked, trying to sound older. 

"I understand." Taehyung said and looks at Lisa. 

"Thanks for the concern, Mr. Kim. I can handle it." She said and smiled at him. 

"Alright, please accept this at least. I feel guilty taking you to that dirty photoshoot set. Dusts are everywhere. They told me they purposely did that to make it look so realistic and—” 

"Wait, hold up. It was the dust that triggered your attack?" Jungkook suddenly interrupted, making Lisa touch her forehead this time. 

"Can you like—” She is about to make him stop talking but this cookie monster is so ready to over react again. 

"No, you listen to me, writer!" Jungkook interrupted again. "You're extremely allergic to dusts! It's the worst trigger out there, do you hear me?" He said and shifted to Taehyung. "And as for you, Mister. You have all the right to feel guilty about what happened this morning! She doesn’t usually take hours of sleep in recovering from an attack. And she slept for 5 hours. So, that's a bad thing. Not really a good—” 

"Mr. Kim, see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for the tea!" Lisa interrupted and pulled Jungkook's hoodie the moment the elevator opened to her floor. Taehyung just nodded with a guilty smile until the elevator closed. 

"Yah, I am trying to tell him about your allergies. Why didn’t you tell him? What photoshoot set?" Jungkook asked as they walk to her door.

"Cookie Monster, I swear to God if you don’t stop—” 

"What? What are you going to do? I am worried sick here. I am not even kidding. Stop being stubborn for fuck's sake, Lisa." He interrupted, making her quiet. He doesn’t usually call her name but when he do, it means he's really serious about what he is trying to say. "You really don’t have any idea how people around you get worried and you act like you don’t care." 

Lisa blinked her eyes as she stares back at him. She didn't answer and looked away. Then, she heard him sigh. He grabbed her wrist and lets him push the password on her door before getting in. Jungkook didn't say anything again and took the paper bag from her, putting it on the kitchen counter. 

Why is he acting like this? Lisa sighed and scratched her forehead. He's confusing her like fuck. Before she could even say anything, Jungkook walked towards her with a tablet of medicine and glass of water. 

"Here." 

Lisa looked up to him and he's not even taking that mask off yet. She took the medicine and just drink it with the glass of water he brought for her. He took the glass back and is about to walk away but Lisa caught his arm, turning him to face her. 

"Fine, I'm sorry." Lisa apologized and sighed. She lowered her gaze and scratched her forehead again, even brushing her bangs with her fingers to keep them in place. "I was just— I am not a kid, Jungkook. I can take care of myself." 

"But that doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you too." He said, making her look up to him again. He carefully put the glass on the kitchen counter before pulling off his mask. "Your Mom asked me to look after you. It's because your Dad failed to do that. I hate seeing you trying to act tough like how Mom does too. The last time she said she can take care of herself was the time she was taken to the hospital. I am not letting that shit happen to you, Lalisa." He said and brushed his hair out of frustration. "Don’t think that I was—” 

Lisa didn’t let him speak again for she covered his lips with hers for a deep kiss. She has to make him stop talking. 

Or else, he’ll confuse her more. 


	7. Steamy Stares

“ **The best thing about a picture is that it never changes, even when the people in it do.”**

**– Andy Warhol**

📸

"Coffee?" Taehyung smiled, putting that cup of coffee on Lisa's table. She looks up to him with that round spectacles on the top of her nose. He roamed his eyes on her beautiful face and sits on the side of her table as she looks on the coffee he brought for her. She took off her earbuds, making him realize why she didn’t respond when he knocked on her door earlier.

“Sorry, I am too occupied.” She answered and looks at her screen. “I usually listen to some music if I have deadlines to meet.” She said and giggled, reaching that coffee he gave him. 

“Yeah, I knocked but you didn’t hear. I’m sorry if I came in.” He said again, making her smile and just shake her head. 

“It’s fine. I intended to open the door just in case someone needs to talk to me or anything. Thanks for the coffee.” She said and lifted her cup before giving herself a sip. “You’re spoiling me. I might end up getting used to your free coffees.” She said again, smiling as she takes another sip. 

Taehyung cannot help not to giggle. “Then get used to it. Who says I’m stopping?” He said and shrugged. Lisa rolled her eyes and just giggled too. "How's your sleep, by the way?” 

Lisa smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thank you. I’m sorry about—last night. My uh, driver—he’s like a family to me so he’s a little overprotective.” She said and looks down her hands, gripping on the ends of her sleeves. 

“I understand. It’s me who should apologize.” He answered and made a small smile. “I hope the tea helped, it’s the least I could do. My step mom personally made that and it helps me sleep a lot.” 

She crunched her nose and made a guilty smile. “Sorry, I didn’t drink your tea, I had beer instead. But I promise to try it tonight. I swear.” She said and giddily giggled, even wiggling her shoulders. 

He smiled. Of course, he thought. That didn’t even surprise him. The first time she saw her, she had already finished several cans of beer as she sits on a bench in one of the most popular spots in Rome. He didn’t have the courage to talk to her that night because he is also young and unfamiliar with that city. 

But it is not hard to know that she is a tourist too with those huge canvas bags and maps around her. It also happened that they also share the same hotel building and saw her in a café busy typing in her laptop the next day. He was just an amateur street photographer back then and capturing unexpected happenings in the beautiful streets of Rome made him mesmerized in the city. But the chance of attending a conference about explicit arts in that city made him switch to his profession now. And he glad he took that very rare chance and now look where it took him? It lead him to knew a gorgeous lady who loves writing about murder. 

And besides, who wouldn't give her a second look? Those huge brown eyes are full of mystery and every man in that street will even watch her walk in those boots and tight jeans. Her amazing body proportions are tattooed in his mind. He cannot even explain how God took his time to create such a beauty and he had the chance to kiss every part of that body in that cozy dim-lit room in Rome. 

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I made some reconsiderations for the photoshoot set." Taehyung said, getting the folder in his messenger bag to show her an alternative photoshoot set. He sat on her table as he opens it to let her see the alternative sets he prepared last night. When he knew that she was allergic to dusts, he had to reconsider a lot and informed the stylists he is working with to make sure that the wardrobe collections, the place and even the curtains and carpets they needed in the shoot are thoroughly vacuumed to avoid that mistake he did. 

He isn’t ignorant what asthma is but he made an effort to know about it too that he even asked Jennie Kim about it and how frequent she gets an attack. That’s when he knew that the purpose of her staying in her home most of the time especially during the summer is to protect her from any hazards outdoors. She is extremely allergic to dusts and she has to constantly wear a face mask to protect her from it. He do remember her always carrying multiple face masks when she was roaming in Rome. Before she even came back to her almost abandoned office in the Voyager building, Jennie ordered the Maintenance Department to make her space dust-free to avoid getting her at risk. 

"We're changing locations?" Lisa asked, looking at the folder. She scanned the pictures on that folder but Taehyung is staring at her. Years passed from that day he watched her sleeping next to him but he still cannot fathom the beauty he is witnessing right now. Her long lashes and painted lips, those crimson pink shades on her cheeks—what a masterpiece. He shifted his eyes on the folder and looked at the most daring concept of the shoot he thought of last night. 

"Can we keep the last one?" She asked, looking up to him. She didn’t realize that he is looking at the folder too, making their faces inches away. Taehyung cannot help to look down her pink shiny lips, they looked so soft and wondered if they felt the same against his. She cleared her throat and looked away, making him notice her blushing ears. "I really liked the last set. Maybe we can like, clean it a little bit." 

"Ms. Song, I wouldn’t want to take that risk. I cannot let you get an attack again while you're under my care. You're my responsibility. Maybe we can visit this set to see it yourself. Maybe you'll like it too." He said, turning another page of the folder making sure he'll touch her hand on the tip of his fingers. He noticed that she flinched and lifted her hand from the paper but Taehyung didn’t move away. 

"What do you say? It'll be a 2-hour drive. Please let me know if it works for you. I will always make myself available." He asked, watching her face turn pink. He tilted his head, his eyes still looking at her welcoming lips. 

She gulped again, moving away. "This afternoon works for me." She answered, her voice almost sounded like a whisper. He makes her nervous too like how she does to him. 

Taehyung nodded. "See you then." He answered and stands up from her desk. Before he could leave, he pulled out another folder from his bag and carefully put it on her desk. "By the way, here's the wardrobe collection for this set. Please let me know if you want me to change this too. If you're uncomfortable with the concept I am trying to portray, I can compromise." He said, letting her open the folder and scan the pages. 

"I am not doing it naked then?" She asked, her eyes glued on the paper. 

Taehyung tilted his head and narrowed his eyes on her. Lisa slowly lift her head to meet his eyes. So, she is expecting him to take her pictures all bare for a cover? But—why can’t she though? If she is ready to bare it all and show her identity as Lily Song to world, why not? It’s what he has been waiting for years! He can feel his heart flutter knowing she is this willing to show him her immaculate beauty behind his lenses. Who is he to deny when he wanted this so much? How can he say no to this beauty? 

"Do you want to?" He asked, making her look back at the pictures on her desk. 

"What if I do?" She asked, keeping her gaze on the pictures. Taehyung pressed his hand against the table and used his other to touch her chin and lift her face to make her look up to him. 

"Ms. Song, I am interested to see if this kind of boldness will still be there if it's just you and me and my camera lenses." He whispered, his deep voice sounded lower than he usually does. His eyes roamed on every corner of her face, making sure to remember that bravery registered on her. If he is going to be greedy, he would really want to print this beauty on his endless roll of films. He watched her gulp hard again and eventually parted her lips. 

No, she did not just do that. Taehyung cannot help to move closer, making her hitch her breath. She even held his wrist and looked at his eyes but he is too busy staring at her lips. They really looked so soft and it’s urging him to lean more. When he finally met her eyes, he found himself getting lost in them. Two pairs of brown eyes meeting each other, he lowered his gaze to her hand wrapped around his wrist and then looked at her eyes again. 

"Is that a challenge?" She whispered back, making him trace a smile on his lips. He watched her slowly let go of his wrist and moved back to increase their distance. She tilted her head and stared back, this doesn’t look like she's even backing up. 

Ah, the growth of her character from that night in Rome is just so satisfying to look at. 

"I will think about it, Ms. Song. I have to see the beauty myself first before I share it to the world. Or maybe—I’ll keep it for my eyes only." He answered, finally moving back from leaning on her desk and shove his sweating hands in his pockets. He can also feel his nape building with sweat. He really feel nervous but he has to hide it or he'll embarrass himself. "It’s been a while the last time I saw your beautiful tattoo." 

She flutter her eyes but remained staring at him. He watched her slowly lift her the corner of her lips for a smirk. "You'll be surprised how it changed, Shutter." 

Taehyung looks down his shoes, trying to hide his widening smile. She just called him in that codename she gave him from that night in Rome. They are a total complete strangers who had multiple cans of beers and offered each other their first times in terms of making love. And boy—it was more than perfect for him who never had an experience too. They were each other’s first time. 

"I'm excited to see, Serial Killer." He finally answered and looked at her. He winked and gestured a phone call with his hand. "I'm looking forward for you to answer." He said, making her smile and just shrug her shoulders. 

"I'll think about it." She answered, making him smile again and cover his lips with his fingers. 

"See you, Ms. Song." He said and gave her a slight bow before striding out of her office. He made his way to his studio and the moment he closed the door, his pulled his tie to loosen it around his neck. He gulped hard and brushed his hand on his hair. 

Jesus Christ. She doesn’t have any idea what she do to him. Just her presence and its driving him crazy. When he saw him on that café in Rome, there is no doubt that she caught his attention with her beauty. At first, he thought she was a model from an agency and is just roaming around the city. Come on, the building of the Vogue Italy is just on the other side of the street. 

Who wouldn't be interested of such a beauty? 

  
📸

  
_Taehyung pulled his coat against his body because of the cold morning air. He can even see the fog of his own breath whenever he breathes. It is his first time in Rome and that conference he attended just finished yesterday. The way he is so fascinated with a different kind of art made him attend this rare conference that his father informed him about. He also knows what kind of art he is interested in and he supports him with that._

_Now, he have all the time to roam around in this majestic city._

_He looked at his camera and made sure that his lenses aren’t fogged before capturing those great architectures of the buildings around him. Even the massive fountain not too far away from him looks gorgeous. He clicked his camera to get more pictures and continued to zoom in his lenses for better shots._

_He paused when he hovered his camera and saw a lady reading a book in a café. The sun is up and the golden rays of it are kissing her blushing cheeks. She eventually put the book down and shifted her attention to that laptop in front of her. She started to type something in it and focuses her big eyes on her screen._

_That lady was the one he saw the other day drinking beers on the bench meters away from his hotel building. He was in his balcony and he is using his camera to capture the people on the streets and she happened to be one of them. Taehyung lowered his camera to look at her. But he peeked through his camera again to zoom it for a closer look of her. He clicked and captured a couple of her pictures. No, not just a couple. He captured a lot. Until she suddenly turned her head and look at him._

_He widened his eyes and move his camera away. She is now directly looking at him. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her laptop closed. She shoved it inside her bag along with that book she is reading and strides to walk towards him. He watched her walk in that busy street filled with tourists, the place is even surrounded with pigeons. She turned to her side to make sure she won't bump into people as she makes her way to him._

_He hitched his breath when he finally saw her close. Her beautiful big brown eyes looking at him directly. She then extended her open palm as she looks to him._

_"Your camera please." She said, looking at his camera hanging around his neck. "It's illegal to take people's picture without their permission." She said in her perfect English. She sounded so American and it crossed his mind that she might have been born there._

_"Here." Taehyung answered and took off his camera from his neck to give it to her. "What agency do you work for?" He asked, watching her go back to his recent pictures and delete a couple of them. But she paused and looked at him._

_"What agency?" She asked, frowning._

_"You're a model, right?" He asked, tilting his head. "The Vogue building is just on the other side of this street."_

_She narrowed her eyes and lifted the camera. "Is this why you think it's okay for you to take pictures of me? No, I am not a model. I am a writer. And you distracted me with this." She said and shove the camera against his chest._

_"I'm- I'm sorry." He said and takes his camera. He lowered his gaze and scratched his nape. "I can’t help not to take your picture. I just thought- you are too beautiful to be just a writer."_

_She didn’t answer right away. He looked at her again and she clenched her jaw, annoyance is written on her face. She crossed her arms against her chest and glared at him this time._

_"Just a writer?" She repeated. "Do you think that's a compliment?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. "Do you think writers are not supposed to be this beautiful and they are supposed to be models then?"_

_"Uh- That's - That's not what I mean." He answered, feeling more guilty about what he said._

_"Does it matter?" She asked, moving a step closer to him. "Even though you mean a different thing, you already offended me. So does what you really mean still matter?"_

_"I'm- I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry about what? For offending me or for being a stalker?" She snapped, twitching her upper lip. She finally turned her back at him but he caught her arm, making her flinch and looks back at him._

_"Wait." He said, not letting her make another step away. She looked down on his hand around her arm and that made him realized that made her more uncomfortable. He released her and closed his fist. "I'm sorry, I mean it." He apologized again. "I know what I said earlier is just too insensitive. I didn’t mean that."_

_She finally sighed and just nodded. "Okay." She turned her heels to finally leave._

_"Uhm, please." He called again, making her stop from leaving again. "Let me give you something. Just to let you know I mean the apology." He said and took something in his bag. He took this book called Murder on the Orient Express written by Agatha Christie. This is one of his favorite books ever written and he loves binge-reading this for his entire trip in Europe._

_It has always been his hobby to read murder books or anything that's crime and mystery and on the top of that, his favorite author is a woman. He noticed how she widened her eyes when she read the cover of the book that he is holding._

_"I promise I didn’t mean what I said. And being beautiful doesn’t necessarily mean you have to be a model. Because I love reading books written by women too." He said and smiled._

_"Oh, my God. You read Agatha Christie too." She mumbled and met his eyes._

_He nodded with a smile. "7th Edition. It's signed too." He said and opened the cover, careful not to tear the old pages of the book. He showed her the signature of the late author and that made her gasp, covering her agape lips with her hand. He won this in an auction when he travelled in the US for a project. And it cost him a lot._

_But it's totally worth it._

_"Here, please take this." He said, making her widen her eyes as he looks at him. "I hope you accept my apology."_

_"Oh, my God. Are you kidding me? This is a rare book. It’s signed. Why are you giving me this?" She said, looking back at the book in his hand. "C-can I touch it?" She asked, moving a step closer to him._

_"You can have it." He answered and gave her the book. She took the book and pressed it against her nose, sniffing the old pages. He can’t help not to smile with that. "That smell always gets me too." He said, finally making her smile. And Jesus Christ. She looks stunning._

_"Are you really giving me this? I am keeping it! I swear!" She said, pressing the book against her chest. Her face lit up in a matter of seconds because of that book. "I cannot write for weeks now. This will definitely awaken my serial killer soul." She said again and looks at the book again._

_"You can keep it, I insist. I didn’t mean to offend you." He answered, enjoying himself with how she smiled and stares at that book in her hands. He cannot even tell that a single book can make a woman this euphorically happy._

_She smiled and met his eyes. "I accept your apology. You gave a book to a writer. There is no way she won't accept this bribe." She said and giggled. "Although, this is too much. It’s signed! Can you believe this? I don’t even think I deserve this at all." She said again, touching her forehead._

_He giggled. "Well if that's the case, may be you can buy me a cup of coffee then?" He said, making her pause and stare at him. She took a couple of seconds to respond to that. She looked at the book again and then back to him._

_"I'm feeling like celebrating. How about a beer instead?" She answered and tilted her head._

_He released a light giggle and nodded._

  
📸

"Mr. Kim." He heard Yeri's voice, one of the stylists he is working with for this project called for him. He turned his head to look at her, leaving the piles of pictures on his desk. "I received Ms. Song's choices for the photoshoot. She chose night dresses. Would that be fine with you?" She asked with those files pressed against her chest. "She wanted to keep everything simple. She even suggested to make it in black and white." 

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. She is really serious about being the bold subject for this shoot. He brushed his lips with his hand and nodded. "Let me see the files please. I will let you know if it's confirmed after our meeting this afternoon." 

Yeri nodded with a smile. She walked inside his studio, surrounded by huge camera lights and white screen backgrounds. There is also a red couch in the middle from the last photoshoot he did with one of the models hired by Jennie to promote the Voyager magazine. 

He looked at the approved parts that Lisa wanted to do for the photoshoot. He gulped hard. He knows how he wanted to take her pictures so bad but her boldness to the concepts he introduced are all approved. She even doesn’t mind if she is only covered by a thin satin cloth in a bathtub. 

"I am surprised Ms. Song wanted to do this kind of photoshoot." Yeri said, making him look up to her. "Basing on your past photoshoots for the pages in the magazine, you will surely do a great job for her first cover." 

He smiled and nodded, closing the folder. "Thank you for your help. Ms. Yeri. I will send you an email if her schedule is finalized for the upcoming photoshoot. She is busy with the upcoming drama adaptation of her book at this time." 

Yeri smiled and gave him a bow. "Yes, of course. She’s always a great demand of Voyager since that first novel she published. Let me know if she changed her mind for the wardrobe collections. I’ll leave you then.” 

"Thank you so much, Ms. Yeri. I owe you a lot." He answered and nodded, letting her leave the studio. When Yeri opened the door, Lisa is standing there with her knuckles in the air. She is about to knock before Yeri could leave. 

"Oh, Ms. Song." Yeri called and gave her a bow. 

Lisa reciprocated the bow and shifted her eyes to Taehyung. "Uhm, hi. I'm sorry, if it’s not a good time, I can come back later." She said and made a half-smile. 

"No, please. You can come in, we just finished." Taehyung answered and smiled at her. 

Yeri looked at the two of them and gave them a bow before leaving. Lisa scratched her nape when the door closed and she awkwardly looked at Taehyung who is standing behind his desk. 

"I—uh, I assume you saw the uh—approval I did for the concept you proposed." She said, walking closer to his desk. Taehyung looked at the papers on his desk and he traced a small smile and nodded. 

"You didn’t change anything." He said, looking at her. 

Lisa puts her hands in the pockets of her coat. "I am curious of how you would make me see my other reflection on your pictures, Mr. Kim." She answered, looking at the huge screen with the picture of the model he captured earlier on the shoot. "And so, I don't want to change any of your plans for me." She said again, reverting her eyes to him. 

Taehyung looked at the papers on his desk and closed it. "I am very curious too, Ms. Song." He answered and looks at her again. "Are you certain you're willing to show me your body? I'm pretty sure you’re majestic." 

Lisa didn't answer right away and stared at him. He watched her gulp hard and licks her lips before speaking. 

"Yes." 

She tossed her car key in the air, he caught it with his hand and looked at her. 

"Drive my car. See you in the lobby." She said and finally turned her back to leave his studio. He smiled and looked at her key and noticed that laminated piece of paper hanging on there. He stared at it and frowned as he remember that mark printed in that small piece of paper. 

Then, he smiled. 

That was the signature mark of the hotel where they first made love. If he could remember it right, this logo is printed on the notepad lying on the side table of their bed. That royal symbol of the hotel is like a social statement to every tourist who stayed there. 

She kept it. 

He closed his fist, rubbing that Hennessey logo of her car. 

It flutters his heart that she kept something that could remind her of that most unforgettable night in his life. How could he when she left him a couple of hundred dollars after that long night that they spent exploring everything that could both satisfy them? She has her own ways of leaving tracks in his life even though she doesn’t even know it. 

He released a heavy sigh and pulled his tie again, giving himself a few more seconds to calm the loud thumping of his chest. 

"Lily Song." He whispered and looked at his camera on the corner of his desk. 

When Taehyung finally reached the lobby, she saw Lisa talking someone on the phone. She is smiling but when she saw him, she raised her eyebrows and finally bid goodbye to the person she just had a conversation with on the phone. 

"So, you do answer phone calls?" He asked, letting the valet take Lisa's car this time. He gave the key to the man and waited for him to take her car from the parking lot. 

Lisa released a light giggle, putting her phone inside her pocket. "Well, like I said, I make exemptions." She answered and tilted her head. "Besides, I prefer getting into your office to give you my car keys and drive for me. A phone call is just so underrated." She said and shrugged. 

He smiled, looking down his shoes. Now, she's flirting with him. "I feel flattered. The way you show me your boldness is making me more excited to look at you behind the lenses, Ms. Song." He said, reverting his eyes to her. “As far as I can remember, you despised me when I stole a couple of pictures of you in the beautiful city of Rome.” 

She lifted the corner of her lips for a smirk. “You gave me a signed book of Agatha Christie. I could occupy a roll of your film to get us even.” She answered, staring at him. He didn’t answer and remained staring at her. He loves staring at her, if it’s illegal to stare someone this much—he could’ve gone to prison for doing it. 

He didn’t miss how the air sways her hair when her car suddenly parked in front of them. The valet get off the car and bowed before leaving it to them. 

"Shall we?" He asked, opening the car from the passenger's seat. 

Lisa smiled and just nodded. She walked towards the passenger's seat, purposely brushing their shoulders before finally getting inside. Taehyung noticed that she dropped something on the ground. He bended his knees to reach for it but Lisa also bended to reach it too. 

They met gazes, her eyes looked down his lips. Probably looking at that faint mole on his lower lip. He remembered how she loved touching it on that steamy night that they had and that he always end up kissing her fingers every single time. He also knew that she purposely brush her hand against his when they are about to pick that thing she dropped on the pavement. But Lisa took it herself. She showed it to him and he realized it is a bookmark. 

_His bookmark._

This is the bookmark he was using when he still have the book that he gave her back in Rome. 

"Sorry, I dropped it." She said and arched her eyebrows and finally settled herself inside her car. She nodded for him to get inside too, that naughty smirk painted on her lips. He just released a light giggle and just get up to close her door. He jogged to get into the driver's seat and finally drove away. 

This is going to be a very interesting ride. 


	8. Unspoken

" **You meet thousands of people and none of them really touch you. And then you meet one person and your life is changed. Forever."**

**\- From the movie, "Love & Other Drugs" directed by Edward Zwick**

🎬

Jungkook flinched when Lisa suddenly moved beside him. He was so busy looking at her ceiling with those shadows from her night light. He hates sleeping with any lights in his own room and wanted it to be completely dark but when he learned Lisa always sleeps with a dim-light, he somehow adjusted and got used to it. There are a lot of differences between them and he sometimes really gets pissed off of her stubborn independence but he eventually understood her. 

Both of them experienced betrayal from their fathers and both of them are apparently scared of commitments and relationships. But what is he doing on her bed then? Partly naked underneath the same blanket in her own space? It was him who can't stop coming to her. 

She released a soft purr, reaching for him. He caught her hand in the air and she pulled him closer, leaning her cheek over his palm. He formed a smile, squeezing themselves under her warm duvet. 

_Such a kitten._

He stared at her. 

The dim-light of her room is enough for him to admire how peaceful she sleeps after that lovemaking they did. They had cans of beer but they aren't drunk. And for some reason, the way they made love tonight is not like how they usually do it. He knows there's something different. 

He always does. He knows there is something different from the way they meet gazes in between their kisses and joining heavy breaths in that steamy bedroom. He often see her staring at him too, like-she's trying to say something to him but she'll end up just kissing him to leave those thoughts unspoken. Well, the truth here is-both of them are meeting halfway to stop something they haven't started yet. 

They have their own ways of sticking with each other but they are never together. 

He lifted his other hand to cup her cheek, his long slender fingers reaching her nape and he moved closer to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. She is such a heavy sleeper, especially if she's tired from writing the whole day. His thumb is lightly brushing her cheek and he continued staring at her. He even brushed his nose against hers and stole a soft kiss on her lips. She softly whined and pressed her palm against his face to push him away. He lightly giggled and just pulled her to lay on his broad chest. 

"Sorry." He whispered and just made herself comfortable over him. He gently caressed her back with the tip of his fingers, helping her drift back to sleep. He know she loves it when he do this. She released a sleepy sigh and buried her face against his neck. He again left her a soft kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes to finally go to sleep. 

Even though he has been trying to do that for the last two hours. 

He still cannot help not to worry about her getting an attack today. It's been a while since she last experienced it and knowing that it triggered because of that man they met in the elevator earlier, it pissed him off. He even lives in the same building and just a few floors from her. 

Maybe, he can buy a unit in this building too? 

Nah, that's a bad idea. If she knew that he bought a unit in this place, she might not like it. Besides, they are not in a relationship or something. But hey, he's just being nice and very protective. And her Mom asked him to look out for her, so yeah. That's it. 

And she doesn't really like going to his place because she values her privacy so much. If people ended up having pictures of her going to his place, a scandal may abrupt and that's going to be shit. He has been in her life long enough to know what she prefers and what are her pet peeves. 

And she hates people. 

She has certain favorites and he cannot help to smile because he's one of them. Come on, she doesn't even answer phone calls from her boss. But that smile eventually faded when he remembered that man who gave her those teas. She doesn't drink tea. She prefers coffee. Why on earth would she accept that? She's just trying to be nice. And that man-isn't ugly. So-oh, shit. 

Is he hitting on her?! 

Just because he's the younger brother of his Sunbaenim Jisoo, he's going to be friends with him too. He noticed how he touched her shoulders like they're so close or something. Wait, are they? 

He rolled his eyes. 

She doesn't just make friends. If there is someone who would know that, that's going to be him. It is a real challenge to know Lisa and to find her comfort zones. When they saw each other in Jennie and Yoongi's wedding, she gave him a lot of snapping remarks and she is so vocal about not being interested of him and his reputation. 

He is a celebrity. 

For someone who prefers to be alone and to be private, it's a handful knowing someone like him who can be a magnet of everyone's attention and criticisms. This world he lives in is full of cameras and he had to be a certain character to be admired by everyone. He portrays people that often is out of his own character and he gets a lot of praises because of his brilliant performances as an actor. The persona that he has under those spotlights can be overwhelming sometimes but he loved this craft. 

It's something that he really worked hard for. He's sometimes scared about her safety every time he crashes to her place because it's really a big risk just to be able to see her. His fans can love as much as they can hate. He's afraid they might end up hurting her and that's the last thing he would want to happen. 

No, scratch that. He will never let that happen. 

The next thing Jungkook knew, he felt Lisa moved beside him, the bed squeaking beneath them. He frowned when he realized that her alarm clock is ringing so loud on her side table. He sleepily moaned and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He buried his face on the crook of her neck as he presses her back against his chest. 

"Cookie." He heard her whispered, pulling his arm off of her. 

"Nooo. Stay." He whined, hovering his leg to pin her on the bed. He released a child-like whimper to keep her beside him and pulls the blanket over them. 

"Oh, holy shit balls, cookie monster. I have work." She said, tangling her fingers on his messy hair. She even sniffed his messy coconut hair as he lays his head over her chest to keep her on the bed. 

"5 minutes." He answered and pulled her for a tighter hug. He buried his face against her neck and get his hand underneath her night shirt, playfully squeezing her right breast. 

"Yah." She warned, pulling his hand off. 

"5 more minutes, please?" He begged and get his hand underneath her shirt again to squeeze her left breast this time. "God, you smell like chocolates." He sleepily said and rubs his nose against her neck. 

Lisa suddenly released a giggle. "Fucking hell, cookie. That tickles." She said and pushed him away, hitting his chest with those small fists she had. He also giggled and tried to pull her back to bed but she hit him with a pillow to finally escape and run away. 

"You're so mean." He whined and pulled the duvet to get underneath them instead. 

"Stop being a giant baby. I told you to leave last night but you didn't. Seriously, cookie monster. You'll end up having dating scandals for real." He heard her say, peaking through her thick gray sheets. She is tying her long brown hair into a messy ponytail, letting some strands fall behind her. 

"No, I am covered. No one will know it's me." He answered and watches her walk to her closet and get her working clothes ready. His eyes travelled to her small waist and her tight bottoms that looks squishy underneath her silk nighties shorts. God, this woman has the best looking pair of legs he has ever seen. "Besides, you are too clingy. I can't leave with your body all over me." 

Lisa turned to him with a glare. But he just smiled and closed his eyes from the bright morning light outside. 

"My housekeeper will be here at 10am. You should leave by then." She said again, making him whine and roll on her bed. He even kicked his feet in there, definitely acting like a giant baby. She just shakes her head and continued looking through her coats and dress pants in her closet. 

"Aw, I can do the laundry. I want to hang out here." Jungkook answered, pouting even. 

"I just did yesterday, cookie monster. You should stop stealing my underwear. Seriously, you're a creep." She said, tiptoeing to reach something on the top of her dresser. 

Jungkook giggled. "I didn't stole them, writer. You purposely left it in my car. Good thing it was only Yoongi-hyung who noticed and not Sejin-hyung. You're the one who's bringing me trouble." He said and watches her stretches her hand to reach that top shelf of her dresser. She even lifted her one foot to reach that scarf but she groaned and gave up, looking at Jungkook. 

"Yah, cookie monster. Get up. Reach that scarf for me." She said and turned to her dresser again. "And I really left it on purpose because my Mom saw those condom wrappers in my side table when I told you to dispose them! She nagged me for weeks to make me introduce her to a boyfriend who doesn't even exist." She said again, making him giggle and get up from the bed while she scans her hanging dress pants. 

Jungkook squeezed her butt cheeks with his two big hands, making her flinch and turn to glare at him. He gave her a teasing smile and just lifted her up to reach for the scarf herself. When she finally got what she need, he wrapped his arms around her to drag her back on bed. 

"Yah, cookie monster. Seriously, I have to go." Lisa said, sitting on the bed. Jungkook whined and started showering her nape with kisses, making her squeal. 

_Gwosh, she's so ticklish._

"Please, please. Stay for a few more minutes just until I fell asleep again. It's cold." Jungkook whined again, making Lisa giggle this time. 

"Alright, alright." She said, pulling the duvet to cover him with it. 

"Yeay." He whispered, sounding like a kid. 

Lisa rolled her eyes with that small smile on her lips. "I'm going to seriously plan your murder." She said again while her fingers started to tangle on his hair to help him go back to sleep. He just rubbed his face against her neck and hovered his leg over her, finally calming his breathing to go back to sleep. He can't help not to smile when he felt her kissed his hair and sniffed them too. 

He knows she liked how his hair smells like baby powder. He often uses baby shampoos because his hair is really sensitive. And they smell really great too. She's right, he's a giant baby. 

Her giant baby. 

The next thing he knew, Lisa wake him up with those gentle caresses on his face. He sleepily groaned and lifted his head, trying to open his right eye despite the bright light from outside. She is fully dressed up, all glammed up and he smiled how great it is to see such a gorgeous face first thing in the morning. This is one the best reasons why he always wanted to sleep over. Just to watch her sleep and to see her face the moment he wakes up the next day. 

"I have to go, cookie." She said and sits on the bed next to him. 

"A-already?" He mumbled and nudged his head against her side. "I'll pick you up this evening then." He said in his husky deep voice. 

"What for?" Lisa asked, busy locking her wrist watch. 

"Yah, writer. It's Mom's birthday today. Did you forget again?" Jungkook answered, glaring at her. 

Lisa gasped and touched her forehead. "Oh, my God." She mumbled. "I'm sorry. I missed my reminder." She said and grabs her phone from her bag to check her calendar. She whispered another curse when she saw that reminder of his Mom's birthday. "Oh, shit. I should at least send her some flowers, right?" She said and bites her lower lip. 

"I already did. God, I knew you'll forget it. It's been 4 years, writer." Jungkook said and closed his eyes again. "I made it under your name." He said and brushes his feet against each other, curling his body to cage Lisa with his right arm around her waist. 

"Oh, God. Really?" 

"I did told you I don't have schedules today because I am going home to Busan. Your Mom texted me last night and she asked me to drive her to catch her train today." Jungkook said again, rubbing his face against her sweet scented bed sheet. He can catch her distinct smell in there and he just loves it. Can he stay here forever? 

"I'm telling her you forgot." 

"No, no. Don't tell her." Lisa said and touches his hair, brushing his bangs to reveal his forehead. "You can pick me up later, I'll leave earlier today. Should I take tomorrow as a day-off too?" 

Jungkook just nodded and closed his eyes, covering himself with her duvet. "We're sleeping over there. I'm packing up your things." 

"Okay." She answered briefly. 

Jungkook smiled. "I told you, I'm your baby sitter." He teased, smiling with his eyes still closed. 

"More like a servant to me." Lisa said and giggled. "I got to go. I have a lot of meetings to finish today, I will talk to Jennie-unnie too for some rescheduling of stuff for tomorrow." He heard Lisa said and stands up from the bed. "Breakfast is on the kitchen counter. Clean up after eating, okay?" Lisa said again and he just hummed, busy getting himself back to sleep again. 

"I'm leaving." Jungkook heard her pick up the keys from the side table. But he lifted his head to catch her wrist before she finally leaves. 

He looked up to her with squinted eyes, pulling her closer. "Kiss, kiss.." He sleepily mumbled, making her giggle. He pouted his lips and she didn't hesitate to grant him a kiss, she even cupped his cheek for that sweet short smooch. He hummed and smiled before going back to the bed. 

"Giant baby." Lisa teased and gave him another kiss on his cheek before striding out of her bedroom. "Call me! I'll answer this time, I promise!" He heard her shouted and he just lifted his hand to show her a thumbs up. 

He's definitely one of her favorite people. No arguments on that. 

🎬

"Momma Bo." Jungkook called, giving Lisa's Mom a quick hug as he enters her apartment. His nose is filled with the smell of those foods she is packing to her travel to Busan for his Mom's birthday. She is a very good friend of his Mom because it was her who convinced her to get therapies for her depression. 

Lisa and her Mom became a big part of her healing when he felt so helpless from those horrible times. And he doesn't have any siblings that is why she is very fond of Lisa too. She even monitored her development and waits for her to finish her sessions for hours. The friendship that they have somehow made his companionship with Lisa grow fonder and stronger. They are both left by the love of their lives and they understand each other more than anyone. 

"Oh, boy. I missed this giant baby." She said making him giggle. It's been a while too since he last saw her. "Where's my water lily?" She asked, walking back to her kitchen to continue packing those Thai foods she prepared herself. She is a Thai by birth but moved to Seoul when she knew Lisa's father. This is where Lisa grew up and they are recognized as immigrants by South Korea after years of staying in Seoul. At some point, Lisa is named after her father when she was younger but eventually carried her mother's surname when they knew that the marriage happened is not even legal in the first place. 

"She's a little busy, Momma Bo. She's really working on that drama adaptation of her book Blue Flames. And I am the lead of it." Jungkook said, making her gasp and looks at him. 

"Oh, my God! Finally, a lead role!" She exclaimed and extended her arms to give Jungkook another hug again. He just giggled and let her hug him tight. 

"Oh, Momma Bo. Please don't tell Mom yet. I'm planning to tell it by dinner." He said, making her nod and zip her lips to seal the promise. 

"Maybe that's why my water lily is really busy these days. God that kid. She can't even get her supplements and vitamins from me. Thank you for getting it for her yesterday." She said, closing the Tupperware of foods she is preparing. 

"That's nothing, Momma. I made her gulp her medicines last night. I was so mad because it was the dusts that triggered her attack yesterday." Jungkook said, making her snap her head to look back at him. 

"She had an attack?" 

"Yeah, apparently-she's working with this guy, a photographer but I don't fucking care to be honest-and she was with him when it happened. I didn't have the chance to ask what exactly happened because that writer is really not interested in telling me!" He exclaimed, getting a slice of kimbap from the plate. "I was so pissed, Momma Bo! She's so stubborn. She acts like she's a mutant or something. She always say she doesn't need a baby sitter or something but she didn't even notice that she's already run out of albuterol in her 'red code' kit." 

"And the funny thing is-this guy, this photographer guy gave her a box of homemade teas. And she accepted them. Didn't she say she isn't a fan of teas because they tasted like boiled grass or something?" Jungkook continued to rant in front of her mother. "And she sounded so-dewey. Like-like she's flirting with him." He said again and shivered. "She's-she's not herself and it's really cringy." 

Lisa's mother smiled watching him shove more slices of kimbap in his mouth while ranting about her daughter's hard-headedness. Jungkook is this comfortable with Lisa's mother like she was his second Mom living Seoul who cooks him a lot of side dishes. He is more carefree in sharing about his struggles and challenges more than he is in front of his own mother. He is afraid that she might get worried too much about him and he doesn't want that. 

He feels like he is supposed to protect her because it was his own father who broke her into pieces-into nothing. He hates to see her continue to believe about that love he had shown her back in the day is still there. She cannot even dispose that fucking wedding ring from her finger. 

You know-that's the thing about love and relationships. It's only there when it's easy and happy. But it eventually fades when things get shit and rusty. People cannot help to change. To find something new, something that excites them. They cannot stay still and be stable with one thing. And that's why-his Dad left for someone who's apparently more exciting than his stable life with them. 

Besides-who fucking needs a candle when you can get fireworks? He will one day realize that a candle lasts more than the fireworks do. 

"We'll get there in time, Momma Bo. I am a fast driver." Jungkook said and giggled, increasing his drive to make sure she can catch on her train to Busan. Just please-no zombies _. (Pun intended! Lol!)_ "If Lisa knew I got a speeding ticket again while I was driving you, she'll be furious as hell." He said again and giggled. 

"I am really glad you are there to look out for her, Googie." She said and looks at him. "She always plays this I-am-a-tough-bitch card for me to stop worrying about her." 

"Momma Bo, she may be very independent but that doesn't mean she doesn't need someone to take care of her. I could literally knock her head off sometimes, Momma." Jungkook answered and giggled, looking at the street light waiting for it to turn to green. 

"So, you really care about her?" She asked, Jungkook meeting her eyes. 

"Of course, Momma." 

"You're not in a relationship, aren't you?" She asked again, making him shake his head in an instant. 

"No, Momma. I am too busy with my career this time. I don't really have time to get in a relationship or something. Those articles that are getting published about me and Jieun-sunbae aren't true, I promise." He answered and even shakes his hand in the air. 

"No, what I mean is-you and my water lily. You're not in a relationship, aren't you two?" She asked again, making him pause. He opened his mouth to say something but he ended up saying nothing and just shake his head for a no. 

She released a light giggle and looks straight ahead. Jungkook finally increased his gear and kick his accelerator when the lights turned green. "Although I see something different in your eyes, my boy." She said, making him clear his throat and glanced at her. 

"Momma Bo, we aren't-something like that." Jungkook said, focusing his eyes on the road. 

"You aren't something like that or both of you are preventing to be something like that?" She asked, glancing at the young man by the driver's seat. Jungkook gave her a quick glance but retrieved his eyes forward. When he didn't answer, she smiled and taps his shoulder. "That's fine, my boy. As long as you keep being there for each other. If there is a man who I trust more than her own father, that's going to be you, my child." She said again and smiled. 

"Momma.." 

She just smiled and nodded. "Just leave me there, by that staircase. I can take it from there. Go pick up my water lily, okay?" She said, touching his cheek. 

"You sure, Momma?" He asked, slowing his car down to park by the street. 

"Yes, child. I will be fine. I need to get to Busan earlier than you two. Your Mom has a lot of stories stored for me." She said, getting her bags from the backseat. Jungkook helped her get off the car with his face mask to avoid attention from anyone. 

"Call me when you get there." He said and gave her a hug. She nodded and just gave him a hug too. 

"Oh, before I forgot. Take this." She said, handing him a small lunch box. "There's more meat and vegetable kimbap in there. Eat it while on your way." She said, making Jungkook smile and nodded. 

"Thanks, Momma. Be safe!" He said and waves goodbye to her as she walks down the stairs to get to her train. He looks at the lunchbox and smiled before getting in his car. He looked at his wrist watch and it's nearly 4 in the afternoon. He grabbed his earphone to dial Lisa's phone number. 

It's ringing. 

He increased his gear and turned his wheel to finally drive to the Voyager building. It's been ringing for a while now. She said, she's going to answer, right? He has to pick her up to make sure she won't ditch the surprise he prepared for his Mom. 

"Cookie Monster." She finally answered after a couple of more rings. 

"Yah, writer. I just dropped off Momma Bo for her train. I'm on my way to Voyager." Jungkook answered, looking at his wrist watch. 

"I'm not in Seoul right now, cookie." He heard her answered. "I'm in a photoshoot set." 

"Photoshoot set?" He repeated making him frown, remembering that dusty photoshoot set that triggered her asthma yesterday. "What photoshoot set? Where are you? I swear to God, writer. If you get an attack again-" 

"No, uh-Mr. Kim suggested another set for me." She interrupted. 

"You're with that guy? Where are you? I'm picking you up." He said, increasing his drive. 

"Daegu." 

Jungkook gripped on his steering wheel and turned his car to the next U-turn. 

"I will be there." 


	9. Heart Race

**"Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same...If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."**

**— Wuthering Heightshts by Emily Brontë**

**📖**

Lisa stepped in the photoshoot set and she agape her lips about how majestic and magnificent it looked in front of her eyes. Huge paintings are nailed on the wall and the suede curtains made the place more like an architecture of an interior of a castle. The chandelier did gave justice to the vintage feels of the whole place. 

Her heels are echoing in the whole place and her eyes are fixated by the bathtub full of these sparkling diamond beads. Pearls and aesthetically beautiful jewelries surrounded the area. 

"Wow, this is too—shiny for me." She said, looking at Taehyung who is quietly walking behind her. 

He smiled and nodded. "I agree." He said and looks at the first set. "Although I am really curious how you would look like in that bathtub though." He said and then shifted his eyes on her. 

She narrowed her eyes on him. "Mr. Kim, if I am going naked, there is no way I will lie on that bathtub full of fake diamonds in it. That would be fucking uncomfortable." 

Taehyung laughed this time. Lisa watched him slightly cover his mouth with his hand as he giggles. He got that boxy smile and she wonders why he chose to be someone behind the lenses when he deserves to be in front of it. With that kind of beauty and character, he can be a masterpiece in those roll of films too. 

Apparently, he was in one of her books too. He became a character reference in her novel and she would be lying if at some point of that period of time that she is writing it, she never became curious of his whereabouts. About why he likes taking pictures so much and why he reads a lot of novels written by women and why- he ended up reading her books too. 

Besides, who would forget someone you slept with for the first time, right? Candy floss is right. It’s ridiculously romantic and its fucking makes her cringe. 

"Alright. Let’s proceed to the next room." He said and walks towards the door on the next hallway. He widely opened the door for her to get through and Lisa gave him a slight bow for a polite 'Thank you'. 

Her eyes are once again filled with the gorgeous set she saw on the portfolio that Taehyung gave her earlier today. It is different from the other room. The place is filled with greens, there's even a water flowing from the stone towards the middle of the room. There are grasses everywhere and the artificial lightings on the ceiling made it looked like you're in a forest. 

"The—uhm, this place is great. But—” Lisa started to say making a half-smile. She even scratched her nape when he looked at Taehyung beside her. 

"I get it." He said and looks around too, crossing his arms against his chest. "Not really your thing?" He asked and looks at her. 

She just nodded and shrugged. “Although, I know this ain’t a real forest but the thought of bugs crawling into me would be my nightmare. What if there’s a bee somewhere?” She said, making Taehyung giggle again. 

“No, there aren’t any bees in here.” He assured to her. "I think you'll like the next room." He said again, reaching for Lisa's hand and pulls her to the huge mirror in the corner of the room. They met gazes on their reflections and she watched him press his palm against it. He carefully slides it to the side, revealing another hallway for a hidden room. 

"Oh, my God." Lisa whispered. "What is this place?" She asked, looking at Taehyung beside her. 

"You'll see." He said and gets his phone from his pocket, turning his torch on and they finally get down the stairs. Lisa cannot help not to grip on his arm, making him squeeze his hand. 

"I'm sorry, I'm like- practically blind in the dark. I might fall. That would be embarrassing." She said, releasing a nervous giggle. Taehyung smiled with the sound of her echoing chuckle in the tunnel. 

"You'll be fine, trust me." Taehyung answered and they finally reached the end of the staircase. He pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door. 

Lisa is welcomed by an ethereal place. The floor is marble and the whole room is lighted up with a lot of candles. She for sure knows that those are only artificial ones but the place looked like a lighted room of the Greek Gods. There are also candle lights on the floor, making it more aesthetically appealing. 

"I haven’t used this set yet to be honest." Taehyung said, reverting Lisa's attention from admiring the whole place. 

"What do you mean? This is perfect!" Lisa said and looks around again. "That chair will make me feel like I'm Athena if I sit there." 

"Well—you already are, Ms. Song. You look like Athena to me even just by standing there." Taehyung answered, making her turn around to look at him again. 

Lisa lifted the corner of her lips as he stares at him. "You really have a way of complimenting women, Mr. Kim. Your fascination about your explicit tastes makes me curious sometimes." She said, crossing her arms against her chest. 

"Ask then, Ms. Song." He said, putting his hands in his pocket. "You can ask me anything." 

Lisa fluttered her eyes when he started to walk towards her. His eyes looking at her directly. He looked like he's studying every angle of her face and lifted his hand to touch her chin the moment he came close. 

Lisa gulped hard, blinking her eyes several times. Damn, she was trying so hard to keep up with that kind of boldness he is showing her but she will always end up backing up from his undeniably strong charisma that makes her stomach churn. 

"Tell me then." She said, her voice sounded almost a whisper. 

Taehyung didn't answer her and walked closer to her. He bended his head to look at her closer, making her hitch her breath of how close he is. 

"May I?" He asked, lifting his hand to ask her permission to touch her. She looked at his hand and then back to his eyes. She didn’t answer and just nodded. He finally reached for her hair, carefully moving it from her side to her back. "Your collarbones." He said, staring at it. She gulped hard when she felt the tip of his fingers tracing her prominent collar bones and remained staring at his gorgeous face. "They’re perfect. Very aesthetically appealing." He said, finally meeting her eyes. 

"They get deeper when you breathe like this." He said, tilting his head as he stares at her. "You're nervous." 

"Y-you - make me nervous." She answered, gulping hard again. She made a step back to increase their distance but that only made him step closer to her. She blinked her eyes several times, pressing her hand against his chest. 

He looked down on her hand and then reverted his eyes on hers. "Is that a bad thing?" 

"No." She answered softly. She stopped moving back and remained on her spot. Building her courage. She won't falter with those hunting eyes. Just because he looked like a big bad wolf, she'll whimper like a weak prey in front of him. She gripped on his tie this time, catching him off guard. 

She looked up to him, moving closer against his body. She felt his hand on her back and his eyes are glued on her lips. He looked like he is really dying to taste her lips and that wanting made her smirk. She pressed her finger against his lips, making him meet her eyes full of amusement. 

"Mr. Kim, I don’t think we can keep our hands to ourselves if we are left alone in your photoshoot set." She asked, tilting her head and smiled. 

He hold her wrist and pulls off her finger against his lips. "If you are planning to show me your majestic body, Ms. Song- I don’t think I can hold back to touch such a masterpiece." 

Lisa fluttered her eyes as they stare at each other. She absentmindedly parted her lips when he shifted his eyes on them. He slowly moved his head down, but stopped and looked at her. 

"I'm going to kiss you, Ms. Song. Are you going to allow me?" He asked, lifting her chin to look up to him. 

She cannot even find her voice. The thumping of her chest is almost making her ears burst when he started to move closer. 

"Silence means yes. Speak, Ms. Song." He whispered. She gripped on his coat instead of pushing him away. When he noticed that, he lifted the corner of his lips to a smile and cupped her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said and closed his eyes. 

She hitched her breath when she felt his warm breath fanned her parted lips. But she gasped when her phone suddenly rings. Taehyung opened his eyes and moved away, looking at the screen of her phone in her hand. 

Lisa looked at her ringing phone and saw Cookie Monster's contact ID flashed on her screen. She blinked several times and looks at her wrist watch, realizing its already 4 in the afternoon. 

"Are you going to answer the phone call?" Taehyung asked, making her look up to him. "If you make exceptions, does Cookie Monster counts? He's in your dedication page after all." 

Lisa shifted her eyes to her phone and just nodded. "Please excuse me." She finally answered and walked away, making sure he's a few feet away. "Cookie Monster." She said the moment she slides the green button on her scren. 

"Yah, writer. I just dropped off Momma Bo for her train. I'm on my way to Voyager." Jungkook’s voice echoed from speaker. 

"I'm not in Seoul right now, cookie." She answered, biting her lower lip. She almost forgot about the dinner with his Mom tonight. "I'm in a photoshoot set." 

"Photoshoot set?" He repeated. "What photoshoot set? Where are you? I swear to God, writer. If you get an attack again—” 

"No, uh—Mr. Kim suggested another set for me." She interrupted. She turned to look at Taehyung who just made a small smile when he heard his name. 

"You're with that guy? Where are you? I'm picking up.” Jungkook answered, his voice sounded more urgent. Since he knew that she was with Taehyung when that attack happened, he instantly despised him. So, if she doesn’t want him to be more protective of her like an obsessed boyfriend—she has to tell him. The more she keeps secrets, the more nosy he becomes. 

"Daegu." She finally answered. 

"I will be there." 

Lisa sighed. "No, that won’t be necessary. It's a 3 hour drive, cookie. Let's meet there. At your Mom's place." 

He didn’t answer right away. Okay, that means he isn’t convinced—at all. Lisa frowned her eyebrows and looks at her screen to check if the call got disconnected but it's not. 

"Yah, Cookie Monster." She called, turning around to look at Taehyung but he is busy on the table full of camera and lenses and he is adjusting them there. 

"Why are you in Daegu anyway?" He asked, his voice sounded irritated. 

"For work." Lisa answered and sighed. "Look, I am really sorry about forgetting about Momma Yu's birthday today. I promise to be there. I just need to grab something as a gift. I can’t go in there empty handed." She said again, sounding more reasonable. 

She heard him heavily sighed. "Fine, I will see you by the park then. I will drive you to our home. I promised Momma Bo to pick you up from work." 

"Alright, that works for me." Lisa answered and looks at Taehyung again. 

"Be there in 2 hours. I am a fast driver." Jungkook said, making her roll her eyes. 

"Don’t get speed tickets again, cookie. I swear to God, you'll kill yourself one day." Lisa said, scratching her forehead. 

"Well, I am not comfortable leaving you with that guy who was the reason why you had an attack yesterday so don’t blame me, writer." He answered, making her sigh again. 

"Can you not - worry too much. I will be fine." Lisa said again and looks at her wrist watch. "I will only need an hour to reach Busan. I'll text by then." 

"Fine." Jungkook answered and hang up. Lisa frowned and looks at her screen. Did he just hang up on her? This is why she hated phone calls. 

"You okay?" Taehyung asked, getting her attention. She turned around and smiled. 

"Yeah, sorry. I - uh, have to go." She said and locks her phone screen. She didn’t realize her screen saver is a picture of Jungkook's big eyes peeking through behind her book Blue Flames. Wait, when did he even put this on her phone? She rolled her eyes and just put it inside her pocket. "I really have an important event to get into tonight and I won’t be in the office by tomorrow either." 

He nodded. "Yes, I heard from Ms. Kim." He answered and smiled at her. "Should I drive you home then?" 

"Uh, you can drive me to Busan instead. I'll let you use my car if you need to drive back to Seoul." She answered, walking to the corner where she placed her bag and coat. 

"No, it’s fine. I can leave your car there and I'll take the train." He answered, leading her to the stairs. "I don’t think Cookie Monster would be very happy to see me driving your car." He said and smirked before turning the lights on the tunnel of the stairs back to the main foyer of the place. 

"He's a pain in the ass sometimes." Lisa answered and shakes her head, walking upstairs. She suddenly felt Taehyung's hand on her wrist, stopping her from climbing up the stairs. When she turned around, he is a step below and she wouldn’t even need to look up to him to have a closer look of his gorgeous face. 

"Ms. Song." He called, staring at her. 

"Mr. Kim?" She called back. 

She felt him brush his thumb against her wrist and he finally let go. "Nothing. Let’s go. It's getting late." He said and smiled and is about to get upstairs but Lisa moved to block him. 

"What is it?" Lisa asked, staring at him. 

Taehyung blinked his eyes several times and shakes his head. "We have a lot of next times, Ms. Song." He said and just smiled. "Come on." He said again and takes her hand as they walk upstairs. 

Lisa didn't say anything again and just followed him upstairs. But his sudden silence suddenly made her uncomfortable. That made her curious and confused at the same time. She met his eyes when he slides the mirror to close the hallway downstairs. 

"Mr. Kim, tell me. I hate it when I am left hanging." She insisted. "I am intuitive, remember?" 

"No, I can’t tell you." He said, turning around to finally face her. 

"What?" She uttered and frowned her forehead. Then she signed. "Alright, fine." She said and looks down her shoes. "I will be out by tomorrow and be back by next week. If you have concerns about the—” 

She was interrupted when Taehyung cupped her cheeks and finally moved to collide their lips. She widened her eyes and gripped on his coat when she felt his other hand on her back to pull her closer. When she didn't move to push him away, he started to move his lips against hers and damn the heavens above, he kisses so good that she cannot help but to respond. 

He tilted his head to the side, releasing her soft lips for a second but moved to kiss her again. He inhaled some air against his nostrils, devouring more of her lips like he can’t enough of it. She slowly closed her eyes and held his wrist as they continued that torturous kiss. 

"Mister—” She was about to call his name but he only hushed her, tilting his head to the other side and continued kissing her. 

She's enjoying it. Damn it, she does. 

She finally pressed her body against him, making him trail his other hand from her neck down to her arm to her waist to welcome her a little closer. She gripped on his coat to pull him down, his massive height is making her tip her toes even though she's already in heels. And he didn't hesitate to bend his head to let her get a taste of him more. Her hand made their way to his nape, tangling her fingers with his hair. 

They both flinched when her phone rings again. They parted, catching their breaths. They met gazes but Lisa looked away when she checked her phone and Cookie Monster is calling her again. 

She bite her lower lip and made a step away from Taehyung. He released a heavy sigh, that disappointed is too obvious not to get noticed. He clenched his jaw and looked away. 

"I'm—I’m sorry." He whispered, making her look up to him again. 

"Are you?" 

"No." He answered immediately. He brushed his hand against his lips and finally stepped back. "I'll wait you outside." He said and turned his back to leave the room. She clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. 

What the fuck was that? 

She bite her lower lip and a sudden guilt washed her entire being. Why would she feel guilty? She isn’t in a relationship. She can kiss anyone she wanted. But when she looked at her screen and stared at the contact ID of the man who hides behind the pseudonym of Cookie Monster, she knew why. But she isn’t supposed to. 

Why would she feel guilty anyway? It’s like he’s her boyfriend anyway. 

“What?" She said the moment she answered the call. 

"Why does it take you too long to answer?" She heard Jungkook asked, almost whining like a kid. 

"Yah, cookie monster. Take it as a compliment that I even answer your calls.” She snapped, rolling her eyes. Why does she answer it anyway? Well, because she told him this morning that she’ll answer his call this time? Yeah, that’s it. That's the only reason. Nothing else. 

“That’s because I am one of your favorite people, yeah?” He said and giggled. “Where are you? Are you driving?” 

“I’m about to leave, Cookie Monster. And don’t remind me again about driving and stuff. I am a better driver than you are. Keep your Dodge Viper up your ass. I got my Hennessey. " She snapped, finally walking out of the building. 

"Why do you sound so mad?" He asked, his voice sounded softer. "I was just going to tell you I got a speeding ticket and I need you to fetch me.” 

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Holy shit balls, cookie." She said and touched her forehead. 

“It’s my second time of the day so—they’ll tow my car this time.” He said timidly, she’s even picturing him pouting there. “Don’t tell Sejin-hyung. Please? He can’t know I got another speeding ticket again. Please, please? Can you come and get me?” He begged, sounding like his normal self who often acts so cute for him to get things his way. And she always fall for it like a dumbhead she is. 

When she finally walked out of the building, she saw Taehyung standing by her car and is obviously waiting for her. 

"Where are you? Pin your location and send it to me." She said again and finally hang up. 

"You ready?" Taehyung asked the moment she approached him. 

"Mr. Kim—I, uh— I think I have to take my car with me." She said and scratched her forehead. "It's kind of an emergency." 

"Okay." He said and reached for her hand to put her key on her palm. "Please, drive safely." He said, staring at her. He lifted his hand to reach for her lips, brushing the corner of it. "Sorry, I ruined your lipstick." He said and lowered his gaze. "Although I am not sorry about kissing you, I am sorry about being unprofessional in the middle of work. I will focus on keeping myself more occupied with the shoot that we need to do." 

Lisa blinked her eyes several times and just nodded. "Okay." She answered briefly. "We should—totally forget what happened." She said but Taehyung shakes his head for a no. 

"I can't either. I didn't even forget that night we shared for the first time in Rome, Ms. Song. You can't make me forget this too." He said, catching her off guard. Jesus Christ, why does he have to be this straight forward? She felt the loud thumping of her chest again and she cannot deny that this man is making her feel all sorts of those damned emotions that she is cursing in her head. 

"You said you hated romance.” He said, remembering she did tell him about that when they were in Rome. She told him how she despised writing romance novels for they are nothing but a bunch of poor executed clichés. “I am not giving that to you then. But you did not push me away when I kissed you." He continued, cupping her cheek as he looks down her lips. 

She gulped hard, looking down those lips that she kissed earlier. Her eyes are glued to that faint mole and it’s urging her to kiss him again. What’s stopping her then? 

"Mr. Kim—” 

"I know." He interrupted. "No romance. I get that. But let me kiss you again just before you leave." He said, bending his head to move closer. He stopped, their lips inches away to wait for her to push him but God forbids, how can she push him away if he makes her heart race like this? 

He traced a small smile before finally closing his eyes and lightly give her a soft kiss. "I think you should go. Or I won't make you leave, at all." He whispered and finally let her go, walking back to the building of those photoshoot sets. She released a heavy sigh and turned around to watch him walk away. 

"Fuck." She whispered, touching her lips. 

This is going to be chaos. 


	10. Colors

**When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.**

**– From the movie 'When Harry Met Sally' directed by Rob Reiner**

🎬

Jungkook spotted Lisa's yellow Hennessey sports car parked in front of the police station and he stood up from the stair case, smiling and waved at her. He cannot leave yet since he needed someone to sign some documents for him to make sure he'll be able to comply all the necessary precautions for his increasing number of speeding tickets. He'll seriously end up getting detained if he'll continue to be reckless on the road. 

Well—if he’s going to be more honest—like really honest? He did that on purpose. Because he knows she won’t hesitate to go to him if she knew he needed her help so bad. She even once flew from Seoul to Jeju when she knew he was having a bad stomach because of eating too much seafood. The next thing he knew, he woke up with her sitting on his bed with those boxes of medicines that his Mom usually gives him if he gets seasick. 

When she opened her car door, she immediately hopped out of it making him see her usual self in this gorgeous high-waisted dress pants and coat. That familiar scarf that she personally reach out of her closet this morning is hanging on her neck. 

She made a half-smile and rolled her eyes at him before closing her car door. He caught her vanilla perfume in the breezy night air of Seoul and he cannot help but to extend his arms to welcome her in a hug. But she didn’t grant him his most awaited hug and sniff of her neck. She pressed her palm against his face covered with a face mask. He whined and dropped his arms on his sides. 

"Aw, just a hug won't hurt, writer. I missed you." He said, pouting beneath his mask. She rolled her eyes again and scoffed. 

"Come on, I know there's some signings I need to do." She said and finally walked passed him, but he reached for the tip of her sleeve and follows her inside. 

A police officer assisted them and Lisa signed some documents and paid some fines to bail him out. Although he can only take his car back after 72 hours. He saw her glared at him and he just tilted his head, smiling underneath his mask and she for sure knows that he is teasing her there. She could've hit him on his ass if they weren't in a police station. 

When they finally settled everything that is needed, she finally pulled him in her car with that bag of her clothes that he personally prepared for the weekend. 

He buckled his seatbelt and looked at Lisa by the driver's seat, messily tying up her curled long hair on the top of her head. His eyes trailed on her nape and he find it fascinating how her neck looked with some strands of baby hairs falling behind her. She even wore those dangling long earrings and a necklace. He didn’t miss those cute rings on her fingers and this bracelet that has stars on it. When did she even started to like sparkling things anyway? 

That wasn’t because of his Mom’s birthday for sure. She usually dresses up like an old man with those oversized shirts and flannels. She doesn’t usually wear make up and doesn’t even wash her hair for days, especially on those times that she stays up all night because she just can’t stop writing. She has to write or these ideas would slip off of her head and she hated that. She even wakes up at 2 in the morning and grab her journal from her side table to write her weird dreams sometimes. He cannot even tell how she come up with ideas that are disturbing but so poetic at the same time. He even knows that she records her voice with the scenarios she has in her head if it happened that she got an idea while taking a bath. She maybe weird somtimes but he admires that passion she has for writing. 

And the best part? She lets him read her drafts. Even with the raw ones that has a lot of typos and grammatically wrong statements that she randomly typed in her laptop. She is that comfortable in front of him. She even once flossed her teeth while he poops in her bathroom. 

"Do you normally dress up like this for work?" He suddenly asked, pulling off his mask. 

Lisa turned to look at him but reverted her eyes on the road while she drives. "No, because I don’t usually stay in the Voyager's building." She answered and shifting her gear to accelerate her drive. "Why do you ask?" 

He pouted. "Nothing, you look like human today. You’re so glammed up. Are you wearing some lipstick?” He said and touches her chin to make her turn to him but she remained looking at the road. “I usually see you in your dirty pajamas and huge eyeglasses when you write in your apartment. This look on you looks—weird and scary." He said, making her shoot him a glare. 

“Yah. You almost forgot how glammed up I was when you first saw me in Jennie-unnie’s wedding. You talked to me because you think I’ cute. You could’ve told me I looked gorgeous today and I will forget your stupid remarks about how I am dressed.” She said, making him pout more. 

He scoffed and narrowed his eyes on her. "I don’t want to actually think that you're dressing up for that Mr. Kim." He said, crossing his arms against his chest. “Is he your new boss? Pfft, you’re acting like you’re all so ladylike when you even pick your nose in front of me.” 

Lisa reached for him and pinched his side. He cannot help not to giggle and slap her hand. "And what if I do? What's the problem with that? And he’s not my boss. He is my photographer. He might have been taking candid pictures of me while working in Voyager without me knowing. I should at least look decent in those photos." 

"What for?" Jungkook asked, turning to her. He reached for the lunch box that Momma Bo left him and opened it up, revealing these deliciously looking kimbaps she personally made today. He grab a slice and carefully gave it to Lisa. She didn’t protest and just opened her mouth to eat that slice for her. 

"You do realize I have to finally reveal who I am with Blue Flames, right?” She said, glancing at him with her mouth full of food. Her words even sounded muffled but Jungkook doesn’t really need to spare an effort to understand that. 

“I have to work with a lot of movie scriptwriters and producers to write it in a way that it is safe for national broadcasting.” She said again, gulping a few of those food in her mouth. Then, she spoke again. “This ain’t like my other books. This is really a big project for Voyager." Lisa answered, focusing on driving. 

Jungkook paused from shoving another slice of kimbap in his mouth and looked at her. "And you said yes to that?" Jungkook said, lifting his back from his seat. 

"Yeah. Or else, Jennie-unnie will get me a ghostwriter to continue Foreshadow. There is no way I'm going to let the happen." Lisa answered, glancing at him. “I want more.” She said and pouted her lips to have more kimbap and Jungkook didn’t waste a second to give her another slice. 

But he fell silent. He suddenly felt worried about what could possibly happen if she ended up finally going public, showing her face to everyone who is the Lily Song who writes the best mystery and crime novels in South Korea. She built a fame and reputation even though she has no face to show to everyone. One thing that made her famous is her anonymity. He’s scared what would happen if people finally know how she looked like. If there is someone who knows how people throw irrelevant and unnecessary hate towards someone who is succesful and famous, that would be him. He knows fame can be good at times but can be worse at most times. 

"What? You suddenly went quiet." She asked, glancing him again, kicking her break when the lights turn red. She reached for more slices of kimbap and even gave him a piece too. She even brushed the corner of his lips to remove that piece of rice with her finger. 

"I was just – worried. You said, you didn’t want to let people know who you are and be just Lily Song." Jungkook answered, looking at her. "I might not get the luxury of seeing you like this again." 

Lisa turned to look at him again, even pausing from chewing that food in her mouth. She blinked her eyes several times trying to process what he really meant there. Well, what does he really mean then? Why would he even think about not seeing her not too frequently like this if she happens to go on public? 

That's her fucking job. Who is he to interfere anyway? 

"I know, that sounded selfish." He said and turns to face forward, finishing gulping the food in his throat. He released an awkward giggle and ate another slice. "Nah, don’t mind me. I was just worried about missing those cookies that you use to hide under your sink." 

"Seriously? I love those cookies! Candy floss put some s'mores on it too!" She exclaimed and hit his shoulder. 

He managed to release a giggle until the lights turn green and she finally drove away. Jungkook wanted to just get quiet and think about her decision in finally coming public, especially the disadvantage that it will cause him about his freedom in crashing to her place—but that's not a good idea. Lisa is intuitive and can easily feel if something's off or shit and most of the time—she's right. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood because he really wanted to enjoy his Mom's birthday. 

And his massive surprise for her. 

"So, did you buy a gift?" Jungkook asked, finally shifting the conversation; glancing at her. They continued to munch those great kimbap slices that her Mom prepared for them. 

"Shit, no. I didn’t." She answered and sighed heavily. "You could've told me yesterday. I might just have bought her something. Like a painting or anything." She said and took that bottle of water from her cup holder and sipped some water. 

"Nah, you don't need to. I'll tell her it was our idea about that massive shop that I bought for her." Jungkook answered, making her glance at him again. 

"W-what shop?" She asked. 

"You'll see. You better drive faster." He said, getting his phone from his pocket when it vibrated. "Momma Bo is getting impatient. I told her I got the lead role for Blue Flames." 

"Oh, God. Just wish she didn’t tell Momma Yu or else that surprise will be ruined too. You know Mom can't keep secrets for too long." Lisa answered and giggled. 

"Oh, no! I gotta tell her not to say it!" Jungkook exclaimed, typing on his screen to remind Momma Bo to not spoil his surprise. Lisa just giggled at him and focused her eyes on driving. 

"Congratulations, by the way. The official script reading is scheduled next month. So, I have to finish a lot of it tonight." She said and looked at him with that smile that he loves. “I would probably resume writing after our dinner or something.” 

Jungkook stared at her and hummed as he nods. He fell silent but eventually spoke again. "I would really want to feel happy about the lead part but that is equivalent of you sacrificing your privacy. I should've not asked you to say yes without even thinking about it. Sorry." Jungkook can’t help not to say. He remembered his stupid dare about her approving the drama while they make love in her dark apartment. Maybe if he knew—he could’ve been more considerate. 

He stared at her and noticed that she was caught off guard about what he just said. She bite her lower lip and gripped on her steering wheel, looking uneasy. 

Of course, he knows. Going on public means so much to her more than anything. It wasn’t just all about that ghostwriter that Jennie used to snap her ego or something. He knows that she has been working all her life to build that confidence about telling people how great she really is as a writer. But that ain't easy. He can see that hesitation in her. Her father despised that she chose to write over his dream for her to be a nurse too like her mother. Or probably to be a surgeon if she’s lucky. But she failed on that examination to be an official student of a prestigious medicine school in Seoul. All her father thought that she’s just not smart enough to pass. 

But she lied. She lied why she failed. 

She never told her Dad that she is color blind. That is something that could never give you a chance to be someone who works in the medical field. And her father’s disappointment became her curse. Because of that—her mom worked so hard to do everything to please him. She saw how her mom did her best to get his father’s approval about everything. About her job as a nurse, how she can be the best assisting nurse in that hospital where they usually work together and to even prove that she is a better cook than his legal wife. 

Lisa is sick and tired of it. She cannot even last in the same room with him. Every time they see each other, he only see her as someone who is a failure because of a goddamn piece of paper. She didn’t tell her Mom that she is colorblind for that might make him more disappointed not only to her but to her mom. She cannot take that anymore. 

And for her, it was him who is the real failure. He didn’t only fail as a man but also a father. 

This is also the reason why she always wear chrome colors and stick with wearing black tees and jeans. Her world is not as colorful like everyone else. She sees the world in a bliss of black and white. She doesn’t even know that her sports car is a gorgeous color yellow. He doubts she knows that he knew she is colorblind. But he doesn’t really need to tell her that. She hates becoming somebody else’s inconvenience. But she is never like that to him. 

He loves taking care of her. So much. 

And she has this fear that her Dad might only ridicule her with the books she made. There was a time that he burned all her draft notebooks filled with her ideas for the novels that she have in mind. That’s what she is really worried about and Jungkook knows that. She’s scared that all of her achievement may not be enough. Even though she denies it, Jungkook knows that she is still waiting for him to say that she did something great. That she is someone he can be proud of. 

And that fear is still there. 

“It’s fine. I know you want it.” She finally answered after a moment of silence, his ears are filled with those beeping sounds of the car. “You always tell me you wanted to lead a drama and it’s just a great coincidence that you’re starring Blue Flames.” She said, glancing at him. “Look—it was you who pictured that protagonist and I only did is to interpret it.” 

Jungkook weakly smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. There’s no one who can lead this but me.” 

Lisa smiled and nodded. “I’ll let you have a glimpse of your script. You’ll love it! I revised 6 chapters in one night. I can’t help it because I was so excited.” She said and even raised her shoulders as she giggles. “Now, give me more of that kimbap, I didn’t even know Mom could make these.” She said, making him giggle and just give her that slice she is begging for. 

They didn’t take too long to reach the massive building that he planned on showing his Mom as a birthday gift. It is a bigger pottery shop where his Mom can teach more kids who are interested in pottery. The old building that she is currently using is already up for lease that is why he decided to give her this building as her own. She can keep it forever. 

“Oh, my God! Momma Yu will love this for sure!” Lisa exclaimed, looking around. “Are you really going to tell her we both saw this place?” 

Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, so you owe me!” He answered, making her giggle. 

“Fine, fine.” She answered and continued looking around. Then, she flinched when her phone rings. She took it from her pocket and widened her eyes when she saw who is calling. “It’s Mom!” She said and walks towards him. “Hello, Mom?” She answered, putting it on speaker. 

“Water lily.” She answered. “We’re on our way. Are you there?” She asked, making her frown and look at Jungkook. 

“Wait, she knew?” Lisa whispered. 

“Yeah, I told her when I took your supplements from her yesterday.” Jungkook whispered back. 

“Y-yeah. We’re here Mom.” Lisa answered and looks at Jungkook again. “Should we turn off the light?” 

“No, that’s not necessary. You’re blind in the dark.” Jungkook answered and giggled. “Momma Bo, we’ll meet you in the parking lot. See you.” He shifted on the phone to tell her. 

“Alright. We’ll be there.” She answered and finally hang up. Lisa locked her phone screen and gripped on his arm. She even released a soft squeal as she giggles. 

“I am so excited! She’ll love this for sure!” She said and grabs his hand to walk out of the building. “Come on! We should wait outside! I haven’t seen Momma Yu for so long!” She continued as they stride outside. 

Jungkook cannot help to giggle as he watches her gallop in front of him like a kid. He is so grateful that she loves his mother like her own. She practically became a part of her healing and he is the daughter she never had. He owe her a lot. He owe her his mother’s life for she didn’t even realize that she saved her from her dark mind so many times. 

It didn’t took them long to see their mothers walking out of his Mom’s car with these gorgeous smiles on their faces. 

“Momma Yu!” Lisa exclaimed and practically jumped at his mom for that giant hug. 

“Oh, my goodness. Lalisa!” His Mom answered and giggled, welcoming her in a tight hug. “I miss you, sweet pea.” 

“Aw, I miss you too, Momma Yu! Happy Birthday!” She greeted and hugs her again. 

“Yah! You forget I am her real kid. Give me back my mom, writer.” Jungkook whined, making his mom giggle. 

“Aw, come here, my giant bunny.” His Mom said, extending her arm to give him a hug too. He smiled, showing her those bunny teeth and lets her kiss him on his cheek and hair. 

“Happy Birthday, Mom.” Jungkook greeted, kissing his mother’s forehead. 

“So, are you ready for the surprise?” Momma Bo suddenly said, making Jungkook and Lisa met gazes. 

“Mom.” Lisa called, standing beside her mother. 

“What surprise?” Momma Yu asked, looking at them. 

Jungkook smiled. “What’s there to wait? Come on, Mom. Let me show you instead!” 

They finally revealed their gift for her. She was so astounded about how beautiful the place is and she ended up crying out of joy. She is so happy today and for Jungkook that’s all that actually matters. All he wanted is for her to be happy. He loves to watch the laughter of the most important women in his life right now. 

He suddenly realized, this is the only thing that he wanted. Who says you need to have a complete family to feel this kind of happiness? No, they’re wrong. He can be happy without his father. He doesn’t need him anyway. Just his mom finally laughing her heart out with her friend who happened to be the mother of the woman that he truly cares. 

When they finally drove to their home, he felt so nostalgic seeing how the house he grew up in didn’t change. The smell of the fabric conditioner surrounded the room, the flowery curtains and the patterns of their wallpapers. Even the carpet and his mother’s cat who loves staying in her favorite cushion next to the fireplace. 

“Oh, my God. Sylvester.” Lisa called, walking towards the grumpy cat by the cushion. 

“Lisa. You know you can’t pet him.” Jungkook called, reaching for the end of her hair. 

“Ow.” Lisa hissed and hit his hand. “I am just going to look at him.” She said and pouted. “Please? Just for 5 seconds.” She said, making him sigh. 

“Fine, 5 seconds and then I’ll take him to Mom’s room.” Jungkook answered and lifts the cat in his arms, letting Lisa rub his head. She giggled when she heard him purring. 

“Can you hear that? He’s purring. He likes me.” Lisa said and looks at him with her big smile, her eyes almost closing. “Oh, I really want to hug him.” She said and pouted. 

“5 seconds is up, I’ll take him in.” Jungkook said and finally left her there to get the cat in her mother’s room. He made sure that he has no furs on him before he decided to go back only to find the ladies in the dining room full of foods that they cooked for this special occasion. He smiled looking at everyone so busy with the prepared meals and Lisa’s gorgeous smiles will definitely stuck in his head until he sleeps tonight. 

“Sweet pea, do you mind reaching that red lid for me please?” Momma Yu suddenly asked, pointing the lid on her side. Lisa turned to it but her eyes wandered and Jungkook definitely noticed that. 

“I got it.” Jungkook said and reached it for her, standing from his seat. He gave the lid to his Mom and he noticed how she suddenly became uneasy. “By the way, Lisa has another great new to tell.” He said, immediately shifting the conversation. Lisa raised her eyebrows and looks at him. “Blue Flames.” He mouthed, making her nod and got it. 

“Oh, yeah.” Lisa answered and looks at the ladies on the table. “So, Jungkookie just finished his drama weeks ago.” She started and smiled. “He ended the drama as a second lead but he’ll have a new one as the lead actor this time.” 

Momma Yu gasped and looks at Jungkook. “Oh, my God!” 

And that’s how the dinner table is once again filled with laughs and giggles. This is definitely one of the best days of his life. He didn’t even notice how the dinner ended because they have loads of stories to share with each other. About Lisa’s job and his too. About how Momma Bo is so busy these days and how she plans to take his Mom for a blind date. The sound of their laughter is the kind of music that Jungkook wanted to preserve in his playlist. 

Jungkook is too busy thinking about Lisa and her decision to finally reveal herself when he is interrupted by his mom in washing the dishes. 

“Hey, baby bunny. You don’t need to do this. Let me finish it.” His Mom said, wearing those spare household gloves by the sink. 

Jungkook smiled. “Mom, I missed doing this. Let me.” He said and kissed her hair as she stands next to him, washing the dishes too. “It’s your birthday today, you should be resting already.” 

“No, I am not tired. It was Bo who cooked everything for me. She is really a great cook. She learned a lot from me.” She answered and giggled. “Lisa is busy in the living room. Writing. Come on, make her some coffee. She drove all the way from Seoul and I bet she’s tired. And I got a phone call about your speeding tickets today.” 

Jungkook flinched. “Y-you did?” 

“You cannot hide anything from me, my boy. Even your hidden feelings for that woman writing in my living room.” She said, making him pause from washing his hands and looks at her. “I won’t tell. I promise.” She said and smiled. “Now go and give her some coffee. The brewing of the coffee is all done.” She said and pushes him out of the sink to give him a clean towel to dry his hands.

“I love you, Mom.” Jungkook said and hugs her. 

“I love you more, my giant bunny.” She answered and gave him Lisa’s favorite mug that she really loves using whenever she visits there. He smiled and looks at Lisa who is busy typing on her laptop. He smiled wider when she pushed her glasses on the top of her nose and looks up to think about what she is currently writing. 

Someday, he’ll tell her. 


End file.
